Weekend Escape
by Keirajoy
Summary: Hunny wishes to have a chance to make his platonic relationship with Haruhi into something more before graduation. Suddenly, the Host club came up with a challenge. The reward? Spend the weekend at Haruhi's home. Can he win it and make his wish come true?
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Slumber

**WEEKEND ESCAPE**

**Summary: **Hunny wishes to have a chance to make his platonic relationship with Haruhi into something more before graduation. Suddenly, the Host club came up with a challenge. The reward? Spend the weekend at Haruhi's home. Can he win it and make his wish come true?

**Pairing: **Hunny X Haruhi

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter One~<strong>

**Sweet Slumber**

It was another peaceful afternoon at Ouran Gakuen. The school chime sounded just a few moments ago and students from different divisions were seen scattered on the school grounds. That chime signaled the start and end of a lot of things everyday. To some it's the start of classroom exchange, club activities or recess time. While for others, especially those in the elementary division, it signaled the end of classes for that day. We could conclude that in this elite institution of knowledge, schedule and punctuality is very important.

And one particular brunette, Haruhi Fujioka, knows that best of all. That's why she tries to stick to her schedule. She barely makes it to some (especially when its host club activity) but still she manages to get there on time and that's what matters to her. But today was special. She received a text message that morning that there will be no club activity that day and tomorrow. Kyoya and Tamaki were off on a field trip; the twins were off to another fashion show by their mother and Mori was preparing for another kendo competition. That means she had the whole afternoon to herself for two days. And the thought of having a very peaceful time alone appealed to her.

Haruhi made her way towards the backyard with a book in hand still dressed in that periwinkle male uniform like before. Her gender's still a secret, yet she didn't mind it all. She still preferred dressing like that for it's much more comfortable and it makes it easier to move about the school (she spends a lot of her time running around). She walked along the elegant corridor, took a turn and came into the garden. She paused to look around the garden. No one's there. She walked towards the huge tree and sat underneath its leafy shade. She leaned comfortably against its trunk and looked up. Its leaves cast shadows on her face, as a cool gust of wind swept by. Haruhi closed her eyes, a contented smile on her face. She only found that place recently. It's a perfect place to read a book and relax. Right then, she got her book and flipped its pages.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, someone close to her was free, too. He had a plush bunny strapped tightly behind his back and a box of his favorite chocolate cake in hand. His blonde hair swayed with the wind as he stealthily jumped from tree to tree. It was none other than, Hunny-senpai. He got tired of waiting for Takashi's training to finish so he set out to find a quiet place to eat. The gardens out front were filled with students but as he wandered towards the back gardens, it became quieter. He stopped at one tree and looked around.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi felt her mind was wandering back to the day she first met the Host Club. If only she had thought about studying outside the school building, she wouldn't have come into the Third Music room and got herself a debt too big to pay on her own. She sighed. If that happened she wouldn't have met the Host Club, too. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she found herself enjoying her time with them. But sometimes, being part of the Host Club is a fate worse than death. She hadn't realized that she had already fallen asleep with those thoughts in mind, a faint smile playing on her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's eat here, Usa-chan." He said happily as he placed his plush bunny on the grass, against the tree trunk. He sat beside it, setting the box of cake on his lap. He got out a knife and fork and said, "Itadakimasu!" before digging in.<p>

Halfway through the cake, his mind began to wander. "Hmm, I wonder where Haru-chan is right now?" he thought. He sighed, it's always been like that recently- he spaces out to think of Haruhi ever since he realized his feelings for her. That it's not just a fondness like with sweets and cakes. He likes her; it's as simple as that.

"Knowing her, she'll be in the library studying now." He smiled, taking a piece of cake in his mouth again.

Suddenly, something dropped on the ground behind him. Hunny quickly stood up. When he looked at the side of the tree, he found a book lying on the grass. Curious, he looked behind the tree and behold! The object of his musing appeared. Apparently, Haruhi was just behind him, sleeping on the other side of the tree.

Hunny crouched beside her and looked at her sleeping face. _She looks like a princess awaiting a prince's kiss to awaken her_, he smiled at the thought. _It's something Tama-chan would say._

"Why are you sleeping here all alone, Haru-chan?" he asked softly. But Haruhi only continued her slumber, totally oblivious to his presence.

He watched her silently as her chest rose and fell slowly. Her book was lying beside her, its pages turned as a strong gust of wind passed by. Her bangs swept softly across her face, she stirred a bit but didn't wake up.

Does she know how vulnerable right now? Does she know how much he's tempting him to take advantage of her? He wished the answer to them was yes. He gently swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear as it fell across her cheek. If all the things she does are calculated to seduce him then maybe-just maybe- he might have the strength to resist her charm.

But there's nothing manipulative about her. Haruhi is a kind, generous, and strong-willed woman he admires the most.

Hunny leaned closer, his face barely an inch away from hers. She's also trusting and oblivious that she doesn't even know when she's taken advantage of. And he was no exemption. When he feels like hugging her, he will do it under the pretense of his loli-shota character.

And right now, he could steal a kiss from her and she wouldn't even know it. Being her friend is fine but sometimes he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be special to her- to be someone who can stir her feelings even for just a bit.

But at the last second, he backed away. Instead he dipped his finger into the chocolate icing and drew a streak of sugary blob across Haruhi's cheek deliberately. That brought some response. Her brows furrowed and her hand shot out as if warding off a fly. She was about to doze off again but Hunny just kept poking her cheek, spreading the chocolate icing. Finally, Haruhi opened her eyes. Her gaze looked dazed and confused, as if wondering what woke her up.

"What happened?" she asked, her gaze focused a bit, "Hunny-senpai? What are you-" then Hunny put some icing on her cheek again. Haruhi grasped his wrist and saw icing on his forefinger. She touched her face and found the same icing on it. Realization hit her in an instant.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Waking you up." Hunny said.

He was about to put icing on her again but Haruhi ward him off. "Stop! Stop! I'm awake already!" she protested. Haruhi got her handkerchief and wiped the icing from the side of her face. "Mou, you didn't have to do this."

"I was teaching you a lesson." He said, his forefinger held up in a reprimanding manner.

"Lesson?"

"You know, Haru-chan. You can't just sleep anywhere you want all alone. It's dangerous." He reasoned, imaginary little flowers appearing around him.

Haruhi looked at him, exasperated. "You could have just woke me up and told me." She said, "Now my face is all sticky." She wrinkled her nose.

"But this way will have more effect!" he said proudly, then he licked the icing off his finger.

She sighed and looked at him. He smiled at her innocently. What he said made sense but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Do I still have icing on my face?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well then, I better wash up." She stood up and picked up her book. "I'll see you later, Hunny–senpai."

"Bye, Haru-chan~!" he waved happily and watched Haruhi's retreating figure with a smile. As he put his hand down, his face turned serious.

"You can come out now." He said. There was a rustle of leaves a few feet behind him. Hunny turned to face him.

* * *

><p>AN: Who is the man behind the bushes? C'mon guess. Fufufu~ (smirks)

I'll post the next chapter soon, after I polish it a bit. So don't worry.

Anyway, how was this chapter? Tell me what you think to fire me up. (laughs)

This story will be composed of 7 chapters at best. Hopefully, I can finish the next chapter next week. Stay tuned for more minna-san!

Take care always and thanks for reading! (smiles)


	2. Chapter 2: Afternoon Delight

**~Chapter Two~**

**Afternoon Delight**

* * *

><p>Though embarrassed at being found out, he chose to face the consequence of his action like a man. He came out from behind the bushes; he had sharp looking eyes and shoulder length red hair, tied in a half ponytail. It's none other than Ritsu Kasanoda, the future successor of a powerful yakuza group in Kanto.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hunny asked in a serious tone.

Ritsu stiffened, as beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face; he's still not used to see that unsmiling appearance of his senpai. It's scary, just like the time he accidentally saw Haruhi undressing.

"I-I-I was looking for a place to sleep." He stuttered, his face bright red. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I'm sorry, Haninozuka-senpai!" he bowed apologetically.

Then he heard him giggle. Ritsu looked up and saw his senpai back in his usual cheery self.

"It's okay, Bossanova-cchi." Hunny said, then he gobbled down the remaining cake in one go. "You stopped me just in time." He winked then he walked back to the tree again.

"Stop you? You mean-?" he said, remembering that he just walked in and instinctively hid when he saw Hunny-senpai leaning over Haruhi. He was so sure he'll kiss her but as expected of his senpai, he noticed his presence in that second.

"Haninozuka-senpai."

"Nani?" Hunny turned to him, holding Usa-chan in his arms.

Ritsu hesitated for a bit. "You like Fujioka, don't you?" he asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes. I do like her." He declared happily.

"Then, have you- confessed to her?" Ritsu asked curiously.

"Yes, I have." Hunny answered, playfully waving the plush doll's hands.

"Eh? EHHHH?" Ritsu looked at his senpai in surprise. "When?" he asked, moving closer to Hunny. He hadn't heard a rumor about it.

"Just last week." Hunny said nonchalantly. "But the thing is…" he looked into Ritsu's eyes. "I confessed to her but she doesn't even know it." He smiled gently at the memory.

"HUH?" Ritsu gawked at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

One afternoon, Haruhi was busy preparing some tea when Hunny came into the kitchen with every intention of telling her how he feels for her.

"Uhm, Haru-chan." He tugged the edge of her coat.

"What is it, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, then he looked at her with teary eyes.

"Sure." Haruhi quickly put down the teaspoon in her hand and faced him.

"Uhm, Haru-chan," Hunny fidgeted, his head bowed low, "I came here to- tell you that I-" he gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry.

_Come on, it's just 3 words. _

His face felt hot, he can hear his heart beat pounding in his ears._ Come on say it! Say it!_

"Haru-chan I-" he looked up and their eyes met.

In that moment, Hunny lost his train of thought. He stood there, captivated by her soft brown eyes watching him. Silence fell between them.

Her brows furrowed in concern, waking Hunny out of his momentary trance. He hastily searched his mind for possible excuses but found none.

"Are you all right, Hunny-senpai?" she asked, unable to read the expression on his face.

Haruhi lightly touched his shoulder and that brought an immediate reaction from him. He backed away.

_What's the matter with me?_, Hunny thought frantically, his cheeks burned even brighter.

Haruhi looked at him anxiously. "Hunny-senpai?"

Hearing her call him by his nickname, seeing her eyes widen with concern for him was too much. He felt like at any moment, he will burst. He clenched his fist. They're alone in that room and he had a strong urge to kiss her here and there. But to give in to his urges will mean suicide. He has to make his intention clear to her first before he can proceed.

He gulped, trying to cling onto his self control. "I'm fine." He said, then he grasped Haruhi's hands and looked at her squarely, "Haruhi."

"Yes?" Haruhi stared at him, surprised that he used her real name instead of Haru-chan.

"I-I love you." He declared.

Those words brought a bit of color to her cheeks. "Hunny-senpai…"

Hunny was anxiously waiting for Haruhi's response when suddenly they heard clapping from behind them. They quickly stepped away from each other, embarrassed.

"As expected of Hunny-senpai," Tamaki praised, walking towards them. "You read the article beforehand, haven't you?" he said, patting Hunny's back.

"Article?" Hunny looked at Tamaki in confusion, slightly annoyed at his interruption.

"What are you talking about, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, equally confused at the turn of events.

"This article." Tamaki took out a newspaper and pointed at the article he was talking about, "It says today is "Say 'I love you' in different languages Day!" he announced.

"Ah... There's a day like that?" Haruhi asked, her eye twitching a little at the absurdity of it. "_Another frivolous holiday huh?"_

"Yes. Smart, isn't it?" Tamaki smiled, his thumb and forefinger formed a check under his chin.

"Now it's my turn! Haruhi…" he held her hand, "Je t'aime." He raised her hand to his lips, "That's how we say "I love you" in France." He smiled.

"Hmm, in Korea it's, "Sarang Hae", I believe." Haruhi mentioned.

"Very good, Haruhi! You make otou-san so proud!" Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi lovingly.

"Let go of me!" Haruhi struggled to get out of his embrace.

Hunny stood motionless on the side, his head bowed low. How could Tamaki choose that moment to spout out nonsense? Now his words of love are reduced to a mere translation because of an article. Didn't he know how much effort it took to confess? Hunny sighed, trying to calm down. It's Tamaki after all. He always had a bad sense of timing. Slowly, Hunny walked towards the door.

"Wait, Hunny-senpai!" he heard her call. He stopped in his tracks.

Haruhi managed to get away from Tamaki and ambled towards Hunny. "Where are you going?" she asked.

He wanted to say that he meant the words 'I Love You' but Tamaki was within earshot and will probably make a big fuss about it. Everyone, including the customers, will know about his feelings and worse, Haruhi might avoid him forever. He doesn't want that to happen. He only wished that with his confession, Haruhi will look at him in a different light and maybe even develop feelings for him. If not, they'll go back to being friends.

So instead, Hunny turned and smiled at her sweetly. "I'm going to tell everyone about what today is!" he chirped.

"So the scene earlier…"

"It's just as Tama-chan said, I read it in the article." He lied.

"Oh… I see." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi~ where's our tea?" the twins said, peering inside the kitchen.

"I'm on it. Geez." Haruhi said, "Later, Hunny-senpai."

"Yeah, later."

As Hunny got out of the kitchen, he spread the news about the newspaper article. He wore that sugary smile he mastered to perfection the whole time. No one would suspect the gamut of emotions still raging within him. After that, he sat down and buried his face in his crossed arms, exhausted. Mori looked at him for a moment. "Are you okay with that?" he asked, kinda suspecting what happened.

Hunny looked at him. "I think I need a nap, Takashi." He said. Mori nodded then he carried Hunny on his back and left the club room with him silently.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Ritsu nodded in understanding. It reminded him of the time he tried to confess to Haruhi but he hadn't got the chance to say it completely unlike his senpai.<p>

"I still believe I'll have another chance." Hunny looked at the sky, "When that time comes, I'll confess to her again." He smiled.

"Do your best, Haninozuka-senpai!" Ritsu cheered.

Hunny giggled.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Ritsu asked, embarrassed.

"Not at all." Hunny shook his head. "I just didn't expect you to say that." He grinned, "Aren't I a rival too?"

"Ah, you're right!" Ritsu hit his forehead, not knowing what prompted him to say those words in the first place. His senpai really looked determined that he got carried away.

Hunny laughed even more. "Thanks, Bossanova-cchi." He smiled gratefully at him. "Do your best as well." He said, patting his back.

"H-Hai!" Ritsu said. He always held Hunny in high respect because of his martial arts skills, but now he respects him even more as a man.

Hunny stood up and stretched his arms. "I gotta go. Takashi's practice must be done by now."

"Ah, all right." Ritsu stood up as well.

Hunny strapped Usa-chan in his back and got the empty box in hand. "Ja ne, Ritsu." He smiled.

Ritsu was taken aback. It was the first time his senpai addressed him by his real name. He smiled. "Take care, Mitsukuni-senpai." He bowed in respect.

Before he could raise his head, Hunny had already jumped up a tree and disappeared into the woods.

Ritsu stood there for a moment more, enjoying the feel of the breeze gently blowing his way. "That looks like a good place to sleep." he said to himself, then walked towards one tree and lay down under its leafy shade and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the Host club resumed its operation. The moment Haruhi entered the club room she was immediately engulfed in an embrace from the twins before Tamaki got the chance to approach her.<p>

"Let me go!" Haruhi said, not liking their tight hug one bit. _Goodbye peaceful days, Hello harsh reality._ She thought as she struggled against their grasp.

"We missed you, our cute toy." The twins said, rubbing their cheeks against Haruhi's.

"How dare you call my daughter a toy?" Tamaki protested noisily. "Let her go!"

When Tamaki managed to free Haruhi, he himself hugged her. "I missed you my daughter." He said tearfully.

"I didn't." Haruhi said flat out.

"How cruel!" Tamaki curved himself into a ball and cried in a corner. Now that she can move freely, she sighed in relief.

"Say Haruhi. We have an idea." The twins said, suddenly appearing before her.

"Not interested." She said.

"We'll tell you anyway." The twins shrugged.

"Since we haven't seen you in two days…" Hikaru started.

"Can we visit your house over the weekend?" Kaoru finished.

"No."

"No matter how much we beg?" the twins asked in unison.

"Definitely no. Even if you guys fight again." Haruhi said, remembering the last time they fooled her with their false fight.

"What do you say about our plan, Tono?" the twins asked, materializing on each side of Tamaki.

"We can't impose on Haruhi's house again. We've been there many times already this past month." Tamaki reasoned.

"But this time is different." The twins said. "We meant staying for two whole days in Haruhi's home." They grinned.

A bolt of lightning hit Tamaki as he realized what the twins had in mind. "You mean like a… sleep over?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"You got it right, Tono!" the twins cheered.

"You can see Haruhi's sleeping face in the morning." Hikaru whispered into Tamaki's ear.

"She can even cook you 3 meals a day for the weekend." Kaoru whispered in the other.

The twins moved away as Tamaki became lost in dreamland, thinking how wonderful it will be to live under one roof with Haruhi and Ranka-san for two days. He can see Haruhi in casual clothes, he can watch Haruhi prepare his meal for him, he can see the sunset with her, he can- suddenly he exploded from sheer happiness just imagining all the wonderful things he and Haruhi can share.

"Let's do it!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, his thumb rose in approval.

"Can you please stop deciding things on your own? I already said no." Haruhi said, annoyed.

"How about we hold a contest, Tono?" the twins suggested. "To find out who'll spend the weekend with Haruhi."

"_They're not listening to me at all."_ Haruhi thought in frustration.

"Did someone say contest?" a female voice said. The familiar sound of motor was heard then the floor opened up to reveal Renge Houshakuji.

"Oh- hohoho~" she laughed as she rose from underground.

"Ah! Good timing, Renge-kun!" Tamaki said happily.

"Fufufu~ if you want a contest I'll prepare one. But first-" Renge looked at the Host Club members, "Who among you will participate?"

"Of course all-"

"I'm not participating." Haruhi said, raising her hand.

"But why Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"The reward is a sleep over at _my_ house. So why do I have to bother participating?" Haruhi said. _"Even if I win, you guys will find a way to sleep over at my house no matter what." _She added in her head.

"I'm not participating as well." Kyoya raised his hand.

"You too, Kyoya?" Tamaki said, disbelief written on his face.

"I'd rather help Renge-san with her preparations." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Haruhi-kun and Kyoya-san are out. Anyone else?" Renge asked.

Mori-senpai raised his hand as well.

"Eh? Even Mori-senpai? Why?" the twins asked.

"Kendo tournament." He said simply.

"Takashi's tournament will be this Saturday, you see." Hunny explained.

"Oh, so that's the case." The twins shrugged. "How about you, Hunny-senpai?"

"Me? I'll participate, of course!" Hunny declared cheerfully.

"Okay then! The final participants for the contest are Tamaki-san, the Hitachiin twins and Hunny-senpai." Renge announced.

"Prepare yourselves for tomorrow will be one bloody fight. Oh-hohoho~" then her stage started to spiral down.

"Bloody? What do you mean, Renge-kun?" Tamaki asked in a panicky tone but Renge only laughed some more then she disappeared.

"If it's a fight involving martial arts, Hunny-senpai will definitely be the winner." The twins whispered to each other.

They glanced at Hunny. "Nani?" Hunny asked, looking at them innocently. "Ah! Nothing, Hunny-senpai." The twins quickly looked away.

"Maybe she didn't mean 'bloody' in the literal sense." Haruhi said, contemplatively. "It may mean the contest will be 'very hard' or 'competitive'."

"Oh! So that's what it means." Tamaki said, relieved.

"Trying to cheer us up, Haruhi?" the twins asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm just thinking aloud." Haruhi said, then she excused herself to continue with her duties.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon, the hot topic among the customers was about the contest tomorrow. They were very excited about it and even came up with their own theories on what the contest will be about. But no matter what it is they know for sure it'll be interesting, especially since Renge will be organizing it with Kyoya.<p>

Haruhi was on her way out of the club room when she noticed Hunny-senpai staring out the window with Usa-chan in his arms. She slowly went to his side.

"Hunny-senpai." She said.

Hunny turned to her and smiled, "Oh, Hi Haru-chan. Why are you still here?" he asked.

"Ah, I just finished washing the tea cups. How about you?"

Hunny looked out of the window again, "I just want to observe the sun set from here." He said softly.

Haruhi followed his gaze. From that window, they had a perfect view of the sunset. Haruhi smiled softly, "It's beautiful." She said.

"Yes, it is." Hunny agreed. But when he said those words, he wasn't looking at the sun set. Rather, he was looking at Haruhi's face. To him, she looked really beautiful smiling like that. The faint light from the sun touched her face, giving her an angelic glow.

"_It is a good idea to wait for her after all."_ He thought with a smile. Actually, he always waits for her to finish her tasks but the twins take her away after club activities. But this time is different. The twins and Tamaki went out earlier saying they had to prepare for the contest tomorrow, Mori went out to practice again and Kyoya- well, he just disappeared. It's a rare chance to be alone with her like this.

Suddenly, Hunny clung to Haruhi's arm. "Let's go home, Haru-chan!" Hunny said cheerfully, dragging Haruhi with him.

"Oh, okay." Haruhi said, allowing him to drag her away. "By the way, Hunny-senpai…"

"Nani?" Hunny stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"Good luck on the contest tomorrow." She said, then she smiled.

Hunny felt his heart stop at that moment. Though her words might be said unthinkingly, he still felt happy- overjoyed, in fact. He quickly hid his face in her arm as he felt color rise in his cheeks, "Thanks, Haru-chan." He said softly, hugging her arm tightly. "I'll do my best!"

As they walked out of the club room, Hunny's resolve strengthened. In tomorrow's contest, no matter what it's about, he will definitely win it. He'll win and over the weekend, he will confess his love for Haruhi again. Who knows, maybe the contest is the chance he's been waiting for. Hopefully, the heavens are on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fufufu~ now what kind of contest is it, you ask? I'm not telling. =P

But don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. I just have to polish it a bit more. :)

Till next time! Leave a review, okay? Thank you! (waves hands happily)


	3. Chapter 3: A Man's Resolve

**~Chapter Three~**

**A MAN'S RESOLVE**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 2:00pm<strong>

Inside the Third Music Room, a great battle is about to start. A boxing ring was set in the middle of the room and all the customers of the host club occupied the seats surrounding it. The lights slightly dimmed and a voice over said: _The show is about to start. Please kindly take your seats. Thank you very much._ The entire room grew quiet and then was engulfed in darkness. The audience waited in anticipation.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Here's … Houshakuji Renge!" a deep baritone announced.

The sound of high powered motor was heard and soon, her well-loved laughter filled the air as Renge emerged at the center of the ring with the spotlight focused on her. The crowds cheered at her appearance.

"Good afternoon minna-san and Welcome to THE HOST CLUB CHALLENGE!" Renge announced.

"Are you all ready?" she asked the audience.

"Yes!" the audience answered.

"I can't hear you. I said, are you all ready?"

"YEEEESSSS!" The audience shouted.

"Well then, here are our brave challengers!"

Then they heard the sound of high powered motor again and the three Host Club members- Tamaki, Hikaru & Kaoru and Hunny- appeared. The crowd went wild. They all called out to their favorite host and raised all the banners they made to show their support.

Haruhi felt her eardrums would burst with all the shrill screams around her. Even when she covered her ears, the noise is too strong to be blotted out completely. She sighed at the futility of her efforts. She looked over at Kyoya beside her and noticed that he was unaffected by the noise. He just typed away in his Pineapple laptop. _Good for him_, she thought. Actually, she was seated near the back seats with Kyoya to get the full view of the boxing ring.

Meanwhile, Tamaki waved at the audience. "Thank you for coming, my beautiful princesses! I'm prepared to fight until the end!" he declared, placing his hand over his heart, as if making an oath.

"Kyaa~! We love you Tamaki-sama!" his fans answered, dazzled by his knightly appeal.

Hikaru was happily waving at the audience but Kaoru chose to hide behind his twin. He looked around with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"It's almost time." Kaoru said, looking at his twin tearfully. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared." Hikaru embraced his twin. "I'm right beside you, Kaoru." He looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes.

"Hikaru…"

"Kyaa~ their brotherly love is the best!" their fans squealed excitedly.

Hunny-senpai was waving on the other side of the audience. "Minna-san, cheer for me, onegai neh?" he said cutely.

"Kawaii~!" his fans screamed, overwhelmed by his cuteness. "Do you best, Hunny-kun! You can do it!" his fans cheered on.

"They're still in character, huh?" Haruhi commented. "By the way, it seems like we have a lot of customers than usual, Kyoya-senpai."

"You're right. In fact, this contest has become popular even on the internet." Kyoya said, without looking at her.

Curious, Haruhi looked at his computer screen and found there's an ongoing poll for who the students think will win today's contest. Leading the poll is Tamaki by a slight difference, followed by the twins and Hunny. "Oh I see what you mean…" Haruhi said, noticing the sheer number of votes. Then her eyes fell on the sign on the top left corner of the screen saying, 1 vote=1000 yen.

Her eye twitched in vexation. "Kyoya senpai… " she said, "Isn't that illegal?"

"What's wrong with a little fundraising?" Kyoya smiled innocently at her.

Haruhi sighed. Trust Kyoya-senpai to take advantage of frivolous events like this_. _He really knows how to make a profit out of everything, like a trained merchant of some sort. At least in his hands, the Host club won't go bankrupt and run smoothly. He is the Shadow King, after all.

Suddenly, the crowd cheered again, catching Haruhi's attention. It seems a table has appeared onstage where four huge metal meal covers are placed.

"Haru-chan!" she heard someone call. She turned her eyes to Hunny-senpai for he's the only one who calls her that. Hunny waved at her with a smile, Haruhi waved back.

"Challengers, take your positions!" Renge announced, then she watched as they did so. "Now you must be wondering what's under those meal covers. Fufufu~"

"YES!" the audience answered.

"Our challenge for today is called-" Renge paused as drum roll was played, to build tension among the crowd. "BAKUZAN RAMEN: EAT OR DIE CHALLENGE!"

"I see, a ramen eating challenge huh?" Tamaki smiled confidently.

"Wait a minute!" Hikaru raised his hand in protest. "Isn't this a bit unfair? Tono already has an edge." He said.

"Because he's been eating commoner noodles for a long time." Kaoru continued.

"Tch. Tch. Tch. How naïve!" Renge said, pointing at the twins. "Bakuzan Ramen challenges a man's determination. Great men have given up halfway eating it!" she boasted.

"Ooh…" the crowd said, their eyes wide with awe.

"Just what kind of ramen is it?" the twins gulped, looking at the meal covers before them.

"Now challengers, you only have one hour to empty the whole bowl." Renge instructed. "At the sound of my whistle, you may remove the meal covers and start eating!"

Tamaki, the twins and Hunny placed their hands over the meal cover handles. The audience waited eagerly, holding their breath.

"Ready. Set." Then Renge blew her red whistle real hard, signaling the start of the game. The crowd went crazy.

* * *

><p>The hosts dig in fast as Renge left the ring and went to the announcer's table nearby, where Ritsu Kasanoda was already seated.<p>

"And it started! Now to tell us some details about Bakuzan Ramen, here's Kasanoda-kun!" Renge introduced.

Ritsu stood up and the audience welcomed him with a round of applause. He bowed in acknowledgement then he took a seat.

"So tell us, Kasanoda-kun, what exactly is Bakuzan Ramen?" Renge asked.

Ritsu cleared his throat. "Some people think that Bakuzan Ramen is only ordinary ramen placed in a ridiculously huge bowl. Well, they're wrong! There's more to Bakuzan Ramen that meets the eye! And every one of you will witness it in a few moments." Kasanoda said, his voice rise and fall for a more dramatic effect.

"We can't wait to find out, neh?" Renge asked the crowd. "But wait- What's this? Hunny-senpai hasn't started yet!"

Tamaki was in the lead, expertly scooping large amounts of noodles with his chopsticks. The twins were a close second. But Hunny was just standing there with his eyes closed.

"Why is Hunny-senpai not eating? Is it because it's not sweet stuff?" Renge speculated out loud.

"Hunny-kun, its okay. You don't have to force yourself!" one of his fans said.

"Hunny-kun, wake up!" another said.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, picked up his chopsticks and shouted, "YAAAAHHHHH!" as he gathered the noodles into a huge ball.

Then having gathered enough, Hunny ate it in one go then he continued at a surprising speed. The crowd cheered excitedly.

"That's Hunny-senpai's revival! But can he catch up with the others?" Renge said energetically. "This is one exciting match!"

After breaking through the noodle layer, Tamaki encountered a layer of meat. He took one and put it in his mouth. The moment it touched his tongue, he stopped. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"What's this? Tamaki-san stopped?" Renge said, seeing Tamaki's still figure.

"Tamaki-sama!" his fans called out.

Ritsu laughed. "Now Suou-senpai is at the roast pork layer. The roast pork is cured separately with different spices making so spicy it'll make your tongues burn!"

"Spicy, huh?" Hikaru smirked. "Heh~ we're fine with that, right Kaoru?"

"After all, we _love_ spicy foods." Kaoru agreed.

And true enough, the twins find it easy went to eat through the roast pork layer. Tamaki, on the other hand, swallowed the meat in his mouth. When he took another, he stopped again but this time he lost consciousness. He couldn't take the spiciness and collapsed on the floor.

"No! Tamaki-sama!" his fans wailed.

"And Tamaki-senpai is out!" Renge said. "The remaining contenders are Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny-senpai! What layer will they encounter next?"

The crowd shouted their favorite host's name loudly.

As soon as the twins broke through the roast pork layer, the soup suddenly became red and ominous.

"What's going on now, Kasanoda-kun?" Renge asked, noticing the hesitation of the twins.

Ritsu laughed silently. "Now that's the final layer and we call it, the Pool of Death! It looks red now because the soup you uncovered has 18 times the amount of chili pepper than normal and contains large amounts of different spices like Tabasco, wasabi, mustard, etc. etc. etc!"

"So it's much spicier than the roast pork?" Renge said in awe.

"Yes! Some men couldn't take it. But wait-there's more!" Kasanoda said.

Soon, compressed noodles and eggs came out from their bowls.

"Oh no! Three bowls worth of noodles and tons of eggs appeared!" Renge said, recognizing it using her 20/20 vision.

"That's right! Many men hadn't passed this layer because they were too full after eating through the roast pork layer." Kasanoda said.

"So the challenge now is-" Renge gasped. "Can they stomach eating more?"

At the sight of the eggs, Kaoru turned away.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked his twin concernedly.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru but I can't continue anymore." Kaoru said, then he covered his mouth, feeling he was about to gag. "I'm too full."

"It's okay, Kaoru. I'll finish this match." Hikaru smiled then he continued eating. Kaoru took a seat beside the unconscious Tamaki and signaled Renge he gave up.

"Now, this is a match between Hikaru and Hunny-senpai!" Renge said, the she glanced at her watch. "Time is almost up, only 20 minutes left!" she warned.

Hikaru finished eating the noodles and was now struggling to eat the eggs, he felt full but he didn't stop. Willpower is the only thing that kept him going.

Meanwhile, Hunny gathered the noodles into a ball again and ate it in one go.

He looked at the eggs then at his chopsticks. He can't afford to eat it one by one, there's not much time. He had to win, no matter what. So he put down his chopsticks, held the bowl with both hands and swallowed the contents- the egg, the very spicy sauce, everything!

"Oh my! Hunny-senpai is gulping down the remaining ramen!" Renge shouted.

Hikaru looked at Hunny-senpai and saw him gulping it all down. "_At this rate, I will lose." _He thought so he, too, dropped his chopsticks and did the same as Hunny-senpai.

The crowd screamed. They can't see inside the bowls so they couldn't tell who's on the lead.

"Only 10 minutes left! Who will finish his bowl of Bakuzan ramen first?" Renge said, clutching the mike tightly in her excitement.

All eyes are focused on stage; everybody was at the edge of their seat. Who will win the challenge? Hikaru or Hunny-senpai?

Renge looked at her timer. "10 seconds left!"

"10… 9… 8… 7…" Renge started to count down together with the audience.

Haruhi clenched her hands unconsciously as excitement gripped her like all the others present there. The contest is almost drawing to a close.

"6… 5…"

All of a sudden, the sound of the bowl placed loudly on the table resounded across the room. Everyone was silent.

"Gochiso-sama." Hunny said cutely, his hands pressed together in thanksgiving. Then he wiped his lips clean of the ramen soup.

"Hunny-senpai wins!" Renge announced. The crowd cheered altogether as the whistle rang, signaling the end of the game,

"Congratulations, Haninozuka-senpai!" Ritsu said through the mike.

"Yay! I won! I won!" Hunny jumped for joy. Everybody threw the roses they brought to the stage, wishing him congratulations. It was one of the best matches they've seen so far and they really enjoyed it.

"Hunny-senpai." Hikaru said. "Congratulations!" he grinned, extending his hand to him.

"Thanks, Hika-chan!" Hunny smiled then shook hands with him.

Just then, Renge and Kasanoda climbed up the stage. "Again, give it up for, Hunny-senpai!" Renge said, raising Hunny's right hand.

"Ouran Gakuen's Ramen King!" Ritsu shouted with pride. Everybody screamed 'Banzai! Banzai!', with their arms raised.

At that moment, Tamaki woke up. He looked around confusedly. "What happened?" he asked.

"Welcome back, Tono." Kaoru said. "The match is over. Hunny-senpai won."

"WHAT?" Tamaki stood up and found that everyone was already congratulating Hunny-senpai. "Then that means-"

"Yup. He's the one having a sleep over at Haruhi's house." Kaoru grinned, completing his sentence for him.

Tamaki froze. The fantasies he thought of in his head were broken into pieces. He leaned weakly against one of the ring's pillar, the pain of disillusionment clutched his heart. Kaoru just grinned, used to Tamaki's dramatic display of despair.

* * *

><p>Once the crowd started to leave the club room, Haruhi walked towards Hunny-senpai who just got off the boxing ring. "Hunny-senpai!" she called.<p>

"Ah! Haru-chan!" Hunny quickly ran towards her and hugged her tight. "I won, Haru-chan! I won! And it's all thanks to you!" he said happily.

Haruhi smiled. "Congratulations, Hunny-senpai!" she said, hugging him back. But she quickly noticed that Hunny felt oddly warm in her arms.

"Hunny-senpai, you feel really warm." She said in concern.

"That's because I'm alive, Haru-chan." He chuckled weakly, not letting Haruhi go.

"That's not what I-"

"Actually…" He whispered. "That's the first time I ate spicy food in my life."

"Hunny-senpai?"

Just then, he fell heavily in her arms. Luckily, Mori was already behind her, his hands on Hunny's shoulders, preventing him from toppling over her.

Haruhi put her palm over Hunny's forehead and felt it's warmer than normal. "_A fever?" _she thought.

"Mori-senpai, take him to the preparation room." Haruhi whispered, "I'll go get cold water and face towels."

Mori simply nodded. Haruhi got out of his arms and watched him carry Hunny away silently.

There are still some customers around looking for Hunny, so Haruhi quickly sought out Kyoya and told him the situation. After that, she went to the kitchen to get the materials she needs for Hunny.

After all the guests have left, Kyoya took over the task of overseeing the clean up. While the twins and Tamaki went to the preparation room to see how Hunny's doing. There they found Hunny lying on the large red sofa and Mori was sitting on the floor, watching over him. Though his face is unreadable, his eyes showed concern.

"So he couldn't take spicy food, after all." Hikaru said, watching Hunny's unconscious face. "This might be his body's reaction to it."

"It seems so. But it's amazing he won the challenge." Kaoru smiled. "Maybe he really wants to sleep over that much."

Tamaki was silent. He didn't know why but he felt something prick his heart. "_What is this feeling?"_ He wondered.

Just then, Haruhi arrives with the bowl of cold water, towels and thermometer in her arms. Mori moved out of the way and let Haruhi take over. She swiftly unbuttoned Hunny's shirt and slipped the thermometer on his underarm.

At the sight of Haruhi sitting before a half naked guy, even if it is Hunny-senpai, he felt an urge to stop her. "Wait Haruhi-" Tamaki was about to interfere but Mori blocked his way and slowly shook his head.

"Come on, Tono. Let's go." Hikaru said, placed his hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Kyoya-senpai is waiting for us."

"Let Haruhi take care of him." Kaoru said, mirroring his twin's action.

Reluctantly, Tamaki agreed and left the room with the twins. He felt something weigh heavily in his heart as he walked away. He doesn't know what to call that feeling. All he knows is that he didn't like the idea of leaving them alone.

Mori was about to leave, too but-

"Mori-senpai." Haruhi called softly, so as not to disturb Hunny's sleep.

Mori was by her side in an instant.

"Hunny-senpai only has a slight fever. He just needs a little rest." Haruhi said as she placed the thermometer back to its case. "I'm sure once he wakes up, he's feeling much better, Mori-senpai." She smiled at Mori encouragingly.

Mori visibly relaxed. "Is there anything else I can do?" he asked.

"Oh." Haruhi thought for a moment. "Hmm, could you tell my father that I'll be home late?"

"Okay." Mori nodded then he patted her head gently. "Thank you, Haruhi." He said in a gentle baritone.

Then he stood up and closed the door gently behind him.

Haruhi looked at his face silently. Her hand reached out to touch his face; it doesn't look flushed like it did earlier. "Get well soon, Hunny-senpai." She whispered.

She didn't know how much time had passed. She just watched over him, replacing the towel on his head with a cold one every now and then. When finally his temperature was back to normal, she sighed in relief.

Haruhi rested her head on the sofa, intending to wait for him to wake up. But tiredness swamped over her body, so slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Hunny woke up from his sleep.<em>"How did I get in here?"<em> he thought, recognizing that he's in the preparation room. Suddenly, the memory of collapsing in Haruhi's arms flashed in his mind. "Haruhi!" he sat up, alarmed.

He felt a slight movement beside him. He gazed down and found Haruhi sleeping soundly next to him. His heart immediately calmed down at the sight of her. Then he noticed the bowl and the towels beside her. His hand went to his forehead and it felt cool. Also, he himself felt refreshed.

Hunny smiled, judging by the looks of things, Haruhi took care of him until his fever went down. She really is a kind and caring girl. His hand brushed against her hair, a feeling of warmth filled his heart. "Thank you." He whispered. "Haruhi."

They say that calling a girl by her first name meant intimacy. That's why he called her 'Haru-chan' in front of everyone, so it doesn't sound too intimate and at the same time doesn't sound too distant either. As if their relationship is close but not too close. But he hopes that someday he can call her "Haruhi" in a loud voice, not as a friend or host, but as a man who seriously loves her.

"Haru-chan~" he gently prodded her shoulder. "Wake up, Haru-chan." He said.

With a little more prodding, Haruhi finally woke up from her nap. She looked at Hunny dazedly. "Ah, Hunny-senpai." She yawned. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Oh yes, Haru-chan!" Hunny nodded his head vigorously. "I feel really great!" he said, raising his arms happily.

"That's good to hear." Haruhi smiled.

Unable to resist, Hunny caught her hand- the hand that tenderly cured him from his fever- and kissed it, "Thank you for taking care of me, Haru-chan." he said, smiling.

"Ah, it's nothing, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi withdrew her hand, blushing. "I'm just glad your fine now." She said, embarrassed. She's not used to such a display from her senpai.

Hunny giggled at her reaction. "You're really cute, Haru-chan." He said gleefully.

At his words, Haruhi can't help but giggle along with him. Hunny-senpai always had a strange way of infecting others with his cheerfulness, even her.

"By the way, where's your back pack, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked, as she picked up the bowl and towel.

"Back pack?" he asked, confused.

"You are sleeping over at my house, right?" Haruhi said.

"Oh! That's right!" Hunny quickly got on his feet, "I'll go get it in the other room!" he said, then he rushed out of the room.

Haruhi just smiled and she, too, left the room and took the bowl back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When she got out of the kitchen, Hunny was already waiting for her by the entrance door, with Usa-chan in his arm and a box in his hand, which she suspects contains cake.<p>

"Let's go, Haru-chan!" he said eagerly.

"And your back pack?"

"It's right here!"

He turned around and showed her his small brown back pack with a pink bunny face printed at the center.

"Eh? Your clothes fit in there?" Haruhi asked, expecting a bigger bag since he's staying for 2 days.

"Yup!" Hunny faced her again. "I've been camping a lot so I know the technique of packing my clothes without taking much space!" he said proudly.

"Wow, there's a technique for that?"

He clung to her arm. "C'mon, Haru-chan! Let's go! Let's go!" he said, dragging her again with him.

"All right. All right."

"Sleep over~ Sleep over~" he hummed happily as they got out and made their way down the corridor.

Actually, Haruhi doesn't have an idea what to do once they get to their house. It's the first time someone will sleep over at her house. But as she stared at Hunny-senpai's face full of enthusiasm, she felt that she'll have fun this weekend. _"Oh well, this will probably work out."_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and the twins were observing them from a distance.

"How dare Hunny-senpai monopolize my daughter?" Tamaki said, gritting his teeth. "For two days, he's going to see her cute smile and in casual clothes."

His body shook with jealousy. "I won't allow it! I definitely won't allow it!" his eyes burned with determination. He wanted to run and separate them but the twins held him tight.

"Calm down Tono." Hikaru said.

"He did win fair and square." Kaoru reminded him.

"Then I'll go challenge him again!"

The twins sighed. Tamaki is one stubborn guy sometimes especially when it comes to Haruhi.

"Don't worry about the two of them." Kaoru said.

"Hunny-senpai is not a pervert like you, Tono." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Pervert? I am not! Come back here!"

Tamaki chased the twins as they ran on the opposite side of the corridor. At least, for a moment, they succeeded in distracting him for a bit. With a bit of luck, Tamaki won't come up with any crazy ideas of getting Haruhi back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** And another chapter done! Did you find the challenge exciting? =P

Personally, I did. I can't stop typing that scene like a madman (or woman, in my case. LOL)

Btw, the concept about the Bakuzan Ramen came from the anime, Kemeko DX. I just edited it to suit our characters in here. :)

The next chapter will be up next. What will happen in Haruhi's house? Fufufu~

Anyway, Don't forget to leave a review, okay? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Playing House

**~Chapter Four~**

**Playing House**

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Haruhi took out her keys and opened the door to their apartment. It was already night time so she her father was probably out to work at the okama bar.<p>

"Make yourself at home, Hunny-senpai." She said, flicking the switch open. Light flooded the room in an instant.

"Ojamashimasu." Hunny said as he removed his shoes and stepped into her house. Low ceiling, shogi screens, tatami mats- nothing has changed since their last visit. It looked simple and warm- just like its tenants. He smiled at the comparison then he made his way to the living room to greet Haruhi's mother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Haruhi went straight to the refrigerator to see if there's a message from her father. At its door, she saw a small note attached under the strawberry shaped magnet. She took it off and read it.<p>

"Haruhi," it says, "I'll be gone to attend a reunion with my college friends. I'll be back on Monday. P.S Kyoya has told me everything. And since it's not the idiot you're with, I'm relaxed. Take care of Mitsukuni-kun, okay? Love, Otou-san."

"_It's so like Kyoya-senpai to do that."_ She sighed.

* * *

><p>As Hunny stepped into the living room, he found a familiar red canister of chocolates over the table. His eyes twinkled excitedly.<p>

"Waai~ it's Chocolettes! My favorite!" Hunny said, quickly grabbing the slim canister.

"Chocolettes?" Haruhi hurriedly turned to their living room and saw Hunny trying to open the canister. "Wait! Hunny-sen-"

Too late. The canister opened and an orange snake-like thing popped out of the canister catching Hunny off guard. "Ahh!" he screamed, losing grip of the canister in his shock. It fell on the floor with a clank and rolled down harmlessly.

"What is that?" Hunny exclaimed, pointing at the canister, his heart thudding fast.

A choking sound came from in front of him. When he looked up, he saw Haruhi's back on him, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Haru-chan?" he asked.

"I'm sorry- I can't-" then Haruhi roared with laughter. When he looked at her bewilderingly, Haruhi laughed some more. Soon, Hunny found himself laughing with her as he realized how silly it was to be surprised by such a simple trick. He's already a senior and a martial artist at that. He let his guard down, for once.

"Mou, why do you have something like this, Haru-chan?" he asked, picking up the canister.

"My father bought that the other day in hopes of surprising me." Haruhi said, sobering a bit, "It didn't work though." She breathed, wiping her tears away.

"But I can't believe you'll fall for that." She said, an amused expression on her face.

"Well, I still have my weaknesses." He pouted.

"Like sweets and cakes?" she teased.

"Yup." _And you_, he wanted to add but kept it to himself.

Haruhi stretched up her arms, _"That was a good laugh."_ She thought with a smile. "Hunny-senpai, you can change out of your uniform in my dad's room. I'll go prepare dinner."

"Oh! Before that, I'll greet your mom first." He said, remembering his initial purpose before he got distracted.

Haruhi smiled then she quietly went to her own room to change her attire into a simple shirt and shorts.

* * *

><p>Hunny carefully opened her mother's altar and paid his respects to her. <em>"I'm sorry for barging in suddenly like this in your home, Kotoko-san. But don't worry, I'll do my best to help out while I stay here. And thank you for bringing Haruhi into this world. You really have a kind and lovely daughter, Kotoko-san. Please watch over us." <em>He thought, his hands pressed together in prayer.

After that, Hunny went to Ranka's room and change out of his uniform, just like Haruhi instructed. When he came back, Haruhi is standing in front of the stove, simmering the curry and soup. She was wearing the same yellow apron she wore during her summer job in Karuizawa.

For a moment, Hunny looked at her quietly, thinking how cute she is. After having his fill, he stood beside her.

"Neh, neh, Haru-chan." He tugged at her apron. "What time is Ranka-san going home?" he asked.

"Ah, he'll be back on Monday morning. He left a note saying he's out on a reunion with his friends."

"_Then that means were alone for the weekend_." He realized.

"Hunny-senpai."

"H-Hai!" he answered quickly.

"Can you taste this?" she said, handing him a small plate.

Hunny blew off the steam and tasted the soup.

"What do you think? Should I add more salt?" she asked.

"Nope. It's delicious!" he beamed.

"Okay." Haruhi smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said then she turned back to her cooking.

"Yay! I'll go set the table!" Hunny said, raising his hand eagerly.

* * *

><p>As he placed the bowls, chopsticks and tea cups on the table, he whistled happily. <em>"Waai~ we're like husband and wife right now." <em> he thought happily. They sat face to face on the table. He would have preferred to sit next to her but he decided not to, so that he can stare at her all he wants throughout the meal.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison.

"It's delicious~!" he said, after tasting the miso soup.

"You don't have to praise it so much, it's just miso soup." Haruhi said, embarrassed.

"Waai~ the curry's delicious, too!" he said again, beaming with happiness.

Haruhi stared at him, her chopsticks still in her mouth. Hunny ate his meal with a flourish. He looked as if he's eating cake. "_How can he get so worked up for such a simple meal? Surely he has eaten more high class meals than this_," she thought.

"Haru-chan, you're homemade dishes are the best!" he beamed. "Seconds please!" he handed her his empty rice bowl.

"Hai. Hai." She smiled, taking the bowl in her hands.

Despite her misgivings, she secretly felt pleased- call it womanly satisfaction- for someone like him appreciates her cooking. After a while, Haruhi took out the cake Hunny brought and sliced it evenly. As she poured the tea, she noticed that Hunny was staring at her intently, with a smile on his face.

"What is it Hunny-senpai? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I just thought this is the first time we ate together like this."

"_He's right."_ She thought. Their schedules are different, so the only time she sees Hunny is during Host Club time. But they only eat with their customers, and exchange only a few words after club duties. If it weren't for the contest, they would just continue like before.

"I'm still surprised you managed to eat that huge bowl of ramen." Haruhi said, then she sipped her tea.

"I really wanted to win, no matter what." Hunny said, taking another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Hmm? Why?"

"So I can spend time with you alone." He smiled, his eyes grew wistful.

"Oh." She paused, "You mean like a buddy-buddy bonding?" she asked, as she remembered that's how the twins termed it.

"Yeah… something like that." He laughed.

As expected, Haruhi didn't sense the romantic mood just then. With a girl like her, the direct approach is indeed the most effective course of action. No beating behind the bush.

He put down his fork. "Haru-chan, what I meant to say was-"

"Hmm?"

"I-"

Before he could confess, someone chose that moment to knock loudly at her door. Haruhi quickly got up to open it before the neighbors start to complain.

"Haruhi! Are you all right?" she heard a familiar voice say behind the door. _"It can't be-"_

* * *

><p>She opened the door, and there in her doorway stood Tamaki whose hand is still poised to knock and behind him was Hikaru and Kaoru. The three of them are still dressed in their uniforms.<p>

"What are you all doing here?" Haruhi asked, puzzled.

"Well, you see Haruhi-" but before Kaoru could explain, Tamaki cut in.

"I'm sleeping over as well!" Tamaki declared. He was carrying a big back pack and a sleeping bag in his arm.

The twins shrugged. "_There he said it._ "

"Huh? But Hunny-senpai won-" she said, glancing at Hunny briefly who stood beside her to see what the fuss is about.

"No! I came here as your father!" Tamaki said in an authoritative tone.

"Tono, you're not her father." The twins argued.

"Whose side are you on?" Tamaki coughed. "Anyway, I came here to watch over the both of you."

"Look here, Tamaki-senpai-" she started to protest, her anger slowly rising.

"It's okay, Haru-chan." Hunny interrupted. "The more, the merrier, neh?" he said, smiling at her.

"See? Even Hunny-senpai agrees." Tamaki said triumphantly.

He was about to let himself in but Haruhi blocked his way with her arm. In her mind, she recalled Hunny's expression when he said he wanted to spend time with her alone. She has no idea what made him say its okay to let Tamaki in, but his words back then was sincere.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Take Tamaki-senpai away from here." She said, her voice was deadly serious.

"Yes, Haruhi!" the twins said in salute, feeling the chill of her anger emanating from her.

"But my daughter-"

"I said," she looked at Tamaki sharply. "Get out!"

The three of them backed away from her, scared. Haruhi took this chance to close the door loudly in their faces. It's rude but she had to make her point clear. She trudged back to the living room and Hunny followed her closely.

"Haru-chan?" he called hesitantly, seeing her back stiff with anger.

"You!" Haruhi faced him, her expression annoyed.

"Hai!" Hunny straightened up, expecting the worst.

"Don't go saying it's okay to have Tamaki here, okay?" Haruhi lashed out. "What's the point of winning the contest then? Geez." She sighed, putting her hand on her forehead in frustration.

Out of the blue, Hunny started giggling. When Haruhi looked at him, he said, "I like it when you get angry for me, Haru-chan." He smiled brightly.

Haruhi blushed, totally disarmed by his smile. "D-Don't change the subject!" she said, distracting herself by collecting the dishes. _"What's that all about?"_ she wondered, her anger was swiftly forgotten.

Hunny's eyes softened as he watched her. He decided that even if she takes those words lightly, it's okay. At least she'll remember he said them. Maybe someday Haruhi will realize his true feelings. Someday, she will. Definitely.

"What time is Mori-senpai's tournament tomorrow?" she asked, as she placed the dishes on the sink.

"Oh, its 10am at the Todoroki Dojo." Hunny replied.

"I see, then you should have some rest now." Haruhi said, starting to wash the dishes.

"Uhm, Haru-chan." He stood beside her.

"Hmm?"

"Where will I sleep?" he asked.

"At my dad's room, of course." She said, without looking at him.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked suddenly.

Haruhi stopped. "No." she said flat out.

"Ehh, but why?" Hunny started to childishly pull on her arm. "I don't snore and I don't talk in my sleep!"

"That's not the point."

"Then why?" he gazed at her with tearful eyes.

"You're a guy, Hunny-senpai. That's why." She said, then she went back to soaping the bowls.

"Oh." Hunny blinked, as he understood her hesitation. Somehow, that fact made him happy because Haruhi thinks of him as a man. But still he's determined to see Haruhi before he goes to sleep. Just then, an idea popped in his head.

"Then could you tuck me in instead?" he offered.

"Eh?"

Hunny lowered his gaze. "Takashi tucks me in every night but now he's not here so…" he squeezed her arm gently, "Please Haru-chan?" he looked at her pleadingly, hoping to win her over this time.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." She said, then she washed her hands clean.

"Yay~" then he eagerly pulled Haruhi to his new room.

Once he's settled down, Haruhi placed Usa-chan beside him and covered him with the pink bunny printed blanket he brought. Hunny snuggled against his plush bunny.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Haru-chan." He said softly.

Haruhi smiled. "Good night, Hunny-senpai." She said, instinctively patting his head.

"Haru-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you another favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you call me 'Mitsukuni-senpai' instead over the weekend?" he said shyly, hiding half his face behind Usa-chan.

"Okay." She said without hesitation.

"Really?" Hunny looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hai, Hunny- no, I mean-" Haruhi stared at him, "Mitsukuni-senpai."

She merely said his name but her voice sounded very intimate to his ears. His heart won't stop beating fast. He hid his face further behind Usa-chan, fearing his face is revealing too much.

"Good night, Haru-chan." He whispered.

"Good night, Mitsukuni-senpai." She gave his blanket a final pat then she stood up, switch off the light and closed the door quietly behind her.

When it closed, Hunny breathed a sigh of relief. He rolled on his back, placing his arm over his forehead. _"What am I doing?"_ he asked himself, his eyes on the ceiling. Haruhi called him by his name out of a selfish request. It might not mean anything to her but to him it meant a lot. And now that he heard it, renegade thoughts started to appear. It's as if in his mind, her voice completed a puzzle.

"_Mitsukuni…"_ Haruhi breathed, her face blushing.

Hunny gulped, his body filled with heat. This is dangerous. Now his fantasies are beginning to look more realistic than the previous ones. He clutched Usa-chan tightly.

"What will I do Usa-chan? Now I want Haruhi more and more now…" he whispered.

He shook his head forcefully. "No! Don't think like that!" he pinched his cheek. For he knows that if loses control, who knows what he might do and end up regretting later.

He closed his eyes firmly, trying to shift his thoughts elsewhere.

"One bun-bun, two bun-bun, three bun-bun, four bun-bun…" he whispered. He continued counting rabbits jumping over the rainbow until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Fufufu~ this is where you all find out that Hunny has desires, too. He's a normal male after all. (evil grin)

So how was it? Leave a review and tell me how you feel. Come on~ (pokes your cheek)

Btw, Thanks for all your support, everyone! I feel so touched by your words. (tears of joy)

I'm still polishing the next chapter. So keep your fingers crossed that I'll finish it fast, ok?

Ja ne~!


	5. Chapter 5: Blossoming Feelings

**~Chapter Five~**

**Blossoming Feelings**

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up the next morning and found Hunny in the living room wearing his white Gi outfit and practicing some karate moves. The window was wide open and fresh air came rushing in, cooling the whole house. Haruhi watched him silently as the wind ruffled his hair. He throws straight punches then turns to do a high kick. His movements looked so swift and graceful, and his face shone with calmness as if he was enjoying himself. Though she saw him fight before, she had never seen him practice like this. It felt refreshing somehow.<p>

"Oh! Good morning, Haru-chan!" he greeted happily, as he faced her. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you there."

"No, its okay. Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all." Hunny shook his head. "Yosh! Now I'm ready!" he said, tightening the black belt on his waist.

"Ready? For what?"

"To clean your house!" Hunny said, taking out a rag. "YAAAHHHH!" he shouted as he went down on all fours and started scrubbing the floor.

"Wait Mitsukuni-senpai! You don't have to-"

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. I'm an expert in this!" he said, running to and fro. "It's part of my training to clean the house spotless when I was young."

He moved around the house like a storm. He effortlessly put the table back, wiped the windows clean, brushed away dust, etc.

"I'll go prepare breakfast then." Haruhi said, deciding to leave him to his work.

"Hai~"

* * *

><p>When Haruhi came back to the living room with the tray of food in her hands, she was speechless. The room looked and smelled new. Everything sparkled with cleanliness.<p>

"What do you think, Haru-chan?" Hunny was sitting on the floor, cross legged. "Am I a good cleaner?" he asked, the side of his face propped in his hand.

"Well, you're a better cleaner than I am." Haruhi laughed then she kneeled beside him, putting down the tray.

"Whew~ I'm glad you're pleased." He chuckled, as he stretched up his arms then lay down on the floor, exhausted.

"Here." Haruhi playfully placed a small towel over his face. "Wipe the sweat off your face, breakfast is here." She said.

"Hai~" Hunny giggled as he sat up and did as he was told, occasionally glancing at Haruhi as she set the table.

Hunny draped the towel around his shoulders. The sight of Haruhi preparing a meal for him sent a familiar thrill of delight. He placed his hand over his heart and felt its rapid beating. _"Why is it that every little thing she does, I find it fascinating? Simply watching at her, simply being near her makes my feelings overflow."_ Impulsively, he hugged her from behind. Haruhi almost dropped the tea cup at the impact but she held it fast. She sighed in relief but before she could speak, Hunny beat her to it.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." He whispered in her ear, his face resting at the crook of her neck.

"Huh? For what, Mitsukuni-senpai?" she asked, confused.

"For letting me stay with you." He said softly, his arms tightening a bit. _"For being the way you are, for coming into my life. I can't thank you enough, Haruhi." _

Haruhi chuckled, "You already said that last night."

"I know. I just want to say it again." Hunny said, withdrawing from her. "I'm really, really happy to be here." He said, smiling.

"I'm happy as well." Haruhi grinned, "Thanks for keeping me company."

Hunny giggled. "Wow, we certainly have a lot of things to be thankful for."

"Yes, like food." She grinned. "Shall we?" she asked, pointing at the food before them.

"Sure! Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>Later that morning, after wrapping their bento in furoshiki cloth, Haruhi chose to wear a black vest over her blue shirt, black capri pants and low cut chuck shoes. They might bump into an Ouran student in the dojo, so the unisex look will work to her advantage. Her gender wouldn't be exposed prematurely. Plus, it's comfortable too. Meanwhile, Hunny wore a white polo shirt with a blue stripe across his chest, cream shorts and rubber shoes. When he first saw Haruhi, he was livid with happiness, saying they match because of the color blue. Haruhi could only smile at his observation.<p>

Twenty minutes before 10am, Haruhi and Hunny arrived at the dojo. Spectators from different parts of Japan have arrived just to witness the Kendo championship tournament. Hunny managed to get front row seat tickets and they came to the back stage to wish Mori good luck. Though Haruhi has no idea about the rules and whatnot, she got excited nevertheless. They watched the matches carefully, cheering for Mori's team all the way. In the end, Mori successfully defended their Kendo National champion title once again.

Hunny held Haruhi's hand as they weaved their way through the crowd until they met with Mori.

"Congratulations, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi praised, handing him a bottle of cold green tea.

"You did well, Takashi!" Hunny said happily, handing him a face towel.

Mori smiled faintly as he took their offerings. "Thank you." He said simply.

"Oi! Morinozuka, let's go!" One of his teammates called from behind. "We're going to the cafe nearby to celebrate."

Mori simply nodded his head. "I have to go." He said, as he turned to them.

"It's okay, Mori-senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"You take care of yourself, neh, Takashi?" Hunny said.

"Yeah." Mori draped the face towel over his neck then he walked away.

Some people still wanted to talk with Mori so they tried to push through. Luckily, Hunny was still holding Haruhi's hand so he easily pulled her away from the crowd.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." Haruhi smiled, "Too bad Mori-senpai couldn't join us for lunch, though." She said, eyeing the bento in her hand.

"Ah, I know!" Hunny grabbed her hand again and together they took the exit on the side. Soon, they are greeted by foliage. "Let's have lunch over there, under that tree." He said, pointing at the tree near a pond.

"Sure." Haruhi said then he led her there by the hand. For a moment, Haruhi looked at their joined hands. Hunny's hand was smaller than her own but he held her firmly. She is being dragged along at his pace for a while now. Not that she mind, its better than being hugged to death.

Once there, Haruhi spread the sheet of cloth on the grass and opened the bento. It contained rice, egg rolls, weenies and the curry from last night.

"Itadakimasu!" Hunny said cheerfully as Haruhi handed his share.

Haruhi was pouring tea in the cups she brought. When she looked up, Hunny was eating his bento in a rush.

"Hey, take it easy." she scolded, wiping the sauce off the side of his mouth. "You'll get a stomachache if you eat at that rate."

"But it's really delicious!"

"No excuses." She lightly poked his forehead.

"Ehe~ I like it when Haru-chan scolds me." He said, smiling widely.

Haruhi blushed. "If you keep on saying that, I'll begin to think that you like me." She said jokingly.

Hunny almost choked the moment she said it. The weenie came down the wrong way, blocking his windpipe.

"See? I told you so." she said, patting his back as he coughed. Once Hunny could breathe, he gulped down his tea. _"Oh Haruhi, if only you knew."_ he thought.

"Thanks, Haru-chan. I'll eat slowly from now on." Hunny said.

Haruhi smiled in approval then she started eating her bento in silence.

* * *

><p>After a while, Hunny leaned against the tree trunk, satisfied. "Waai~ I'm full. But-" he pouted cutely, "I want to eat something sweet."<p>

"You said you're full." Haruhi said, packing their things.

"But I can't let a day pass without eating something sweet!" he insisted.

Haruhi pondered it for a moment. The nearest cake shop is two blocks away. It'll take thirty minutes or so to get there. She soon recalled the sweet potato stall that they passed by on their way there. _"Oh! That will do."_ she hit her fist on her open palm, like she had a Eureka moment.

"Wait here, Mitsukuni-senpai. I have an idea." She said.

Before Hunny could stop her, Haruhi was already on her feet and running away. He actually planned that the two of them look for a cake shop. He sighed and leaned against the tree again. She told him to wait, so that's what he'll do.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Haruhi arrived at the stall a few minutes later. She bought sugar coated sweet potato sticks placed in two individual paper packs, one for Hunny and one for herself. She always liked the taste of sweet potato. Sometimes Ritsu gives her some when its harvest time for the Gardening club. <em>"I hope he likes these."<em> She thought.

She was on her way back when she noticed Tamaki. He was pacing to and fro near the dojo entrance as if waiting for someone.

"Tamaki-senpai." She called.

That startled him to face her. His eyes widened in surprise. "Haruhi…" he said, walking towards her slowly.

"What are you doing here? Did you watch Mori-senpai's-" she stopped when Tamaki suddenly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her against him in an embrace.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?"

"I'll take you away." He said in a determined tone.

"Eh? What are you up to now?" Haruhi struggled against his grasp, "Let me go, Mitsukuni-senpai is waiting-"

"What did you say?" Tamaki held her away, "Mitsukuni-senpai?"

His grip tightened, making her wince. "Since when did you become so close?" he asked angrily, shaking her. "Answer me!"

"Tamaki-senpai… you're hurting me…" Haruhi said, trying to hold back the pain. "Let me go."

But Tamaki didn't seem to hear her plea. He wanted answers. A feeling of agitation overwhelmed him for some unknown reason. "Tell me what did he do? Did he touch you? Did he-"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi cried for the last time, hoping to bring him to his senses. _"What's gotten into you?"_ she wanted to ask.

"What are you doing?" A serious voice from behind her asked.

Tamaki tensed. He looked over Haruhi's shoulder and saw Hunny, his face grim and his hands hidden in his pockets in a foreboding stance. "She already said let her go, Tama-chan." He said quietly.

Haruhi recognized his voice. The moment Tamaki's grip loosened, she immediately turned away. "Mitsukuni-senpai!" she said, running towards him.

Hunny's expression swiftly changed to concern. "Are you okay, Haru-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"Hai." Haruhi said, uncertainly. "Tamaki-senpai was just acting… strange." She said, still feeling the force of Tamaki's grip in her arms.

Tamaki looked at his hands with a bewildered look on his face. "I-I'm sorry." He muttered then he turned on his heels, confused by what he just did.

Hunny silently watched him go. He wanted to know why Tamaki was there but the look on Haruhi's face stopped him from asking. He sighed, thinking he has to distract her somehow.

"Mou, Haru-chan!" Hunny stomped his foot, catching her attention. "Why did you make me wait so long?" he protested. "I got really lonely when you left me there all alone." He said, his eyes started to tear up.

Haruhi instinctively sat down to comfort him. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait." She apologized, momentarily forgetting about the incident earlier.

Then she noticed the treats in her hand. "Oh, here you go." she handed him the sweet potato sticks. "It's a bit cold now, though."

"What's this?" Hunny asked, looking at the package curiously.

"Sweet potato sticks. Try it." Haruhi encouraged.

With that, he took one sugar-coated stick, took a bite and chewed. And alas- his eyes widened as the sweet sugar melted in his mouth. "Ah! Oishi!" he said brightly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Haruhi smiled, "It's one of my favorite snacks." She said, and then she ate some herself.

* * *

><p>After a while, Haruhi was lagging behind as Hunny hopped ahead of her towards the bus stop. "Hey, Mitsukuni-senpai." She paused.<p>

He turned towards her, "Nani?"

"Thank you about earlier." she said. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I don't know what's gotten into Tamaki-senpai. If you hadn't-"

"Ssh." Hunny said, a finger over his lips. "I'm sure Tama-chan didn't mean to do that. He apologized, didn't he?"

His gaze held an understanding glint in them that Haruhi found herself nodding. That's right, there's no reason to doubt him. It's Tamaki, after all. Slowly, she relaxed. Trust it to be Hunny to put her mind at ease.

Hunny smiled. If it were other men, they will pounce at the opportunity to corrupt her thoughts about the situation. But he is not like other men. Though Tamaki is his rival to catch Haruhi's affection, he's also a friend of his. He is a precious friend that made him realize the meaning of true strength. So how can he do such an underhanded ploy for himself? It just doesn't feel right.

"By the way," Haruhi said, as she stepped beside him. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked.

Hunny thought for a moment. "Ah! Nikujaga!" he said excitedly.

Haruhi smiled. "Yosh. Let's go to the supermarket before we go home." She said.

"Yay~! Supermarket here we come!" Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand again and pulled her with him. Just then, a bus arrived at the stop so they got in without a hitch.

* * *

><p>At the Marutomi Supermarket, Hunny took one of the rolling carts and rode it like a scooter. "Wee~" he said gleefully. No matter how much he wants to act like an adult, he can't stop the urge to play around like a child and get excited. For being a member of a rich family, he didn't have a chance to frequent places ordinary people go to, like this supermarket for example.<p>

"Haru-chan, what are the ingredients? I'll go get some!" he volunteered, as he parked the cart in front of her.

"Well, first we need potatoes..." Haruhi said.

"Roger! I'll be back in a bit." He gave her a salute, left the cart to her and ran away.

Haruhi sighed as she watched him go. "I'll go get some meat then." she thought, pushing the cart towards the meat section.

She held two packs of meat in her hands, contemplating which meat to buy when she heard him call from behind her.

"Haru-chan~" he shouted, waving at her.

Haruhi turned and saw Hunny carrying a sack over his right shoulder. "I got the potatoes!" he smiled proudly, putting the sack down for her to see.

"Take them back." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Eh? But why?" Hunny protested. "They said it's cheaper to buy in bulk!" he reasoned.

"That's true." Haruhi sighed, knowing all too well what he's talking about. "But for a simple dinner, a few pieces are enough."

"All right." He picked up the sack again effortlessly. "I'll take these back. Wait for me, Haru-chan." He said, then he scooted off again.

They were searching through a stall for the other ingredients when something caught Hunny's eyes. "Haru-chan look! Fishes!" he ran towards the aquariums. Inside it swam edible fishes like milkfish and tilapia. He watched them with eager eyes, thinking they'll taste good if grilled. Then he saw a sign saying "Catch your dinner!" above the aquariums.

And so he stepped up a case and put his hand into the aquarium. When he removed it, he was already holding a tilapia in his hand.

"Haru-chan~! I caught a fish!" he said, raising the fish in the air as if showing a trophy.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the stall keeper shouted.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming. Please come again!" the attendant said politely as he handed Haruhi their bag of groceries. "I'll carry it!" Hunny said, then he took it all himself.<p>

There was silence as they walked out of the establishment. "I'm sorry Haru-chan." He said, lowering his head. "I didn't know we have to buy the fish if I catch it."

"You were worried about that?" Haruhi chuckled. "It's okay, Mitsukuni-senpai. But we'll be having fish tonight, though."

"Hai!"

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Grilled please with veggies on the side!"

"And pudding for dessert."

Hunny laughed. "And the whole course is decided!" he declared. "Let's hurry home, Haru-chan!" he started to run ahead.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, they didn't waste time. They immediately put on aprons and spent the evening preparing their dinner. Hunny chopped the vegetables for the side dish while Haruhi grilled the fish, fanning the hot coal every now and then. Though they exchanged only a few words, the atmosphere between them is relaxed and carefree.<p>

"I noticed you always use your skills in everything you do." She said, while eating dinner. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Hunny shook his head. "Not at all. I love martial arts!" he said, his eye lit up, "With it I can keep my body fit and also-" he said, clenching his fist, "I can protect the people I love with my own strength." He added, sweeping his hand up in the air, as if drawing an invisible rainbow.

"You're really amazing, Mitsukuni-senpai." Haruhi smiled, admiring his passion for martial arts. "By the way, can you teach me some self defense moves?" she asked, thinking it's the right time to learn since her schedule isn't packed like before.

"Sure! But I warn you…" he smiled, "I'm a strict teacher!" he said, pointing his chopsticks at her.

Haruhi laughed. "I can handle that." She said. His words and his facial expression didn't match at all. When he looks cute like that, the warning loses its effect.

Once they finished eating dessert and all, Haruhi made a move to clear the table but Hunny stopped her. "I'll take care of the dishes while you take a bath, Haru-chan." He smiled.

Haruhi wanted to refuse because he's done too much and he's a guest after all. She should be the one pampering him, not vice versa. But he didn't give her time to protest. He took over her tasks with ease and hums a tune while he's at it. He really looks like he's enjoying himself so in the end, she has no choice but to go along with his offer.

Haruhi sighed. She's no match to his optimism at all. "Thanks." She said. "I'll leave it to you then."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>Haruhi brought her books and notebook out in the living room to answer the rest of her assignments and to start writing a short story for their literature class. She doesn't have an outline yet but the theme is about something <em>"unforgettable."<em> She was in the middle of brainstorming when she heard him speak.

"Haru-chan…" Hunny said, standing by the doorway with his pajama top slightly undone, exposing a little of his bare chest.

"I'm going to bed, could you tuck me in?" he said, rubbing his eyes. His blonde hair was still wet from the bath, making it look spiky and unruly.

Looking at him, Haruhi had the strong urge to take him into her arms. He looked so cute and innocent in that disheveled state. It's as if he has to be protected at all cost. But he doesn't need protection- at least not from her. He's much stronger than he looks and everyone knows that. And yet the urge remains.

"_Is this what Mori-senpai always feels?"_ She wondered. For a moment, her eyes fell on his chest. Almost immediately she shifted her eyes. "_Of all things to look at why his chest?"_ She mentally scolded herself, embarrassed.

"Y-You can't sleep just yet. Your hair is still wet." She said, as she kneeled in front of him, "And why are the buttons undone? Mou." She sighed, buttoning them up.

"Ehe. Gomen." He said, grinning.

"Sit over here." She said, steering him to where she sat down earlier. "Don't sleep just yet. Wait here." she instructed, then she went to her room.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Haruhi came back with a face towel and a hair dryer in her hands. She kneeled behind him and started rubbing his hair dry vigorously with a towel.<p>

"My dad said you'll get a headache if you sleep with your hair wet." She said, then after that she started blow drying his hair. The heat from it lulled Hunny to sleep even further. He leaned his back against Haruhi. "I'm sleepy~" he yawned.

"Just a bit more. Your hair will be dry soon." She said, brushing his hair masterfully.

Soon, she was engulfed with the lemon scent of his shampoo. His hair felt soft and silky against her fingers.

"I like it when Haru-chan… worries about me." He mumbled.

Heat rose to her cheeks at his simple statement. Before she could answer, Hunny fell limply into her arms sound asleep. Her gaze softened as she gently laid him down on the floor. She took pillows and blankets from her room and carefully tucked him in. Well, she can't carry him to her dad's room like Mori does. This will have to do.

She hugged her knees and stared at his sleeping face. All this time he had been praising her, thanking her for everything she did. Be it for a simple meal, a simple reminder- the simple things people usually consider irrelevant. She brushed her hand against his hair gently. "_How can simple things make you so happy? I don't understand." _What she finds confusing too is that she can't help feeling happy as well. It's a strange cycle.

After coming up with possible topics for her short story, Haruhi carried the table at the far side of the room. She decided to sleep beside him on the floor thinking it will be rude to just leave her guest alone while she indulge herself in her own bed. Silently, she placed her pillow next to him. "Good night, Mitsukuni-senpai." She whispered then she lay down and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Another chapter done! So how was it? Come on and leave a review, onegai? :D

Waai~ Hunny and Haruhi makes such a cute couple! I've been watching the OHSHC episodes again and I can't help but squeal like a fangirl every time I see 'em! (Crazy! 8D)

Ah~ but its good. Now I'm motivated to write more! LOL. XD

Anyway, there's only two more chapters to go, so stick around till then. This is getting exciting. Wee~ XD

Till next time, everyone! *waves*


	6. Chapter 6: Dreamscape

**~Chapter Six~**

**Dreamscape**

* * *

><p>Haruhi was sleeping peacefully when she heard her name. The voice sounded so distant and breathy. So at first, she ignored it, thinking it's only her imagination. But still the voice persisted in her head. "Haru-chan~" it called softly.<p>

"Mmm?" she groaned. She moved a bit and felt something or rather, someone lying beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and as her gaze focused, she came face to face with the figure. "Mitsukuni-senpai?" she blinked in recognition. "What are you doing in my room?" she whispered sleepily.

Hunny chuckled. "We're in the living room, Haru-chan." He explained.

"Living room…?" she asked, her mind still can't comprehend the situation. "What time is it?" she asked instead, yawning.

"4am."

"4am?" Haruhi groaned. "It's too early. And it's Sunday. Let me sleep some more." She complained, shutting her eyes.

"No, you can't. We have to go somewhere." Hunny said, shaking her awake.

"At this hour?" she looked at him as if he's gone nuts. "Where to?"

"It's a secret." He winked. "Wear something sporty, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay. Just give me 5 more minutes." She said, closing her eyes. When she can still feel his breath against her cheek, she opened her eyes again. "Why aren't you moving?" she asked, when Hunny remained where he is.

"Well, you see… I'm trapped." He grinned lopsidedly.

"Trapped? What do you mean?"

"Hmm, that is…" Hunny looked downwards and Haruhi followed suit. There she realized her arms are wrapped around his chest and her left leg is slung across his stomach, completely trapping him in place. Haruhi felt heat rise from the neck up. "I-I'm sorry!" she said, as she frantically disengaged herself from him. _"How did I get into that position?"_ she thought, her sleepiness fled in that instant.

Hunny giggled, as he sat up. "Good morning, Haru-chan." He greeted. "Be ready to leave within an hour." He said, his index finger held up.

"Y-Yes!" Haruhi stood up and retreated to her room. Once inside, she sank down on the floor. Well, talk about embarrassment so early in the morning, she thought wryly. Just then, the image of her clinging to Hunny came to her mind. She blushed at the memory. _"Seriously, how did I end up in that position?"_ she wondered again in frustration. She didn't know she was that clingy when asleep. Her father never mentioned it. Luckily, she has enough time to brood over it and compose herself before facing Hunny again.

Once Haruhi was gone, Hunny laughed silently. "Sorry, Haru-chan." He whispered, raising his hand in an apologetic pose. "I can't help teasing you a bit." He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

In the middle of the night, he was jerked awake the moment he opened his eyes and saw Haruhi's sleeping face so close to him. He wondered silently what she's doing in there. Slowly, he sat up and noticed they're still in the living room. He face palmed as he remembered last night's events. He was asking her to tuck him in but he went to sleep first- in the living room floor, no less. "Great." He mumbled. "Just great."

But when Hunny glanced down at Haruhi, his annoyance with himself was quickly forgotten. From the glass windows, the moonlight seeped in and gently basked her skin in a silvery glow. The effect made Haruhi look soft and vulnerable in his eyes and Hunny was captivated by it. He was about to reach for her, consumed with the desire to take her in his arms. But then he backed away and hugged his knees. "Calm down, Mitsukuni. Calm down." He whispered, taking deep breaths to keep control his urges. Like he said before, Haruhi shouldn't sleep so trustingly like this- especially in his presence.

Hunny stared at her face, his eyes alight with determination. It seems he has to teach her a lesson again. He slipped inside the blanket and lay beside her. There are some people who are clingy in their sleep but remain unaware of it. Unless, someone points it out to them, of course. With that thought in mind, he took her hand and placed it over his shoulder gently.

_What will happen if Haruhi finds herself hugging me? Will she be shocked? Confused? Or will she accept it calmly? Whatever the result, this will teach her_-

Just then, Haruhi unconsciously tightened her hold and snuggled closer to him. He caught his breath. Okay, that wasn't part of his plan. Now he's in deeper trouble. Her warmth, her scent is a direct assault to his senses. He tried counting rabbits again but it didn't work. His heart won't calm down at all. "_How will I go back to sleep now?"_ he thought. In the end, he gave up and enjoyed the feel of her embrace. He might not get the chance like that again, after all. He just has to fight it out until the end. This is his ultimate test of self control.

_**End of flashback**_

Therefore, it wasn't Haruhi's fault that they're in that position. He was part to blame, too. But it was all worth it. Hopefully, she learns from that encounter. He smiled, remembering the flustered look on Haruhi's face earlier. With that kind of reaction, could he dare hope that he's starting to have an effect on her? He stood up and prepared his plans for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>After tying her shoelaces, Haruhi stood up and faced Hunny squarely. "Will this do?" she asked, putting on her grey cap for the finishing touch. Hunny checked her out from head to toe. She is dressed a white cotton polo shirt with a number 9 printed on its center and black jogging pants. Hunny grinned and gave her a thumbs up.<p>

"No matter what you wear, you still look cute, Haru-chan!" He said cheerfully.

Haruhi blushed. "Geez, a simple _yes_ is enough, Mitsukuni-senpai." she replied.

Hunny chuckled. "Ehe~ but that's not my style."

They stepped outside her apartment and Haruhi immediately noticed the black Chevrolet car waiting downstairs. There's no one flocking around it like before because it's still early in the morning.

"Let's go, Haru-chan!" Hunny said, offering his hand. "Or we're going to be late." He smiled.

"Late for what?" Haruhi asked, taking his hand.

But Hunny simply dragged her away and led her to the car. Haruhi sighed. Judging from their sporty attires, they might be going somewhere far away. Hunny even brought his back pack with him. She would have brought something but Hunny said there's no need to. Saying, her presence is enough. Though she's curious to know what he meant, she didn't probe any further. Hunny loves surprises so why not let him surprise her?

For the next half hour, the car drove through the outskirts of town. And like a mischievous pair of kids, shrieks of laughter and taunts filled the car as they played card games, thumb wrestling and shiratori to keep boredom at bay. Soon, the driver stopped the car and announced that they had arrived. As Hunny helped her off the car, she noticed that they were dropped off at the side of the main road. Her brows puckered as she wondered what they were doing there. "Haru-chan, follow me." Hunny said, then he entered the forest. Casting her questions at the back of her mind, she bounded after him.

Neither of them spoke as they walked up a mountainous trail. It was a long, stony trek towards the top. But Haruhi didn't feel the distance at all for Hunny made sure to help her all throughout the trek, holding out his hands for her. After a while, they came to a clearing and the marvelous sight of the rising sun above their town welcomed them. The colorful roofs and patches of greenery stretched across the horizon. "It's beautiful." Haruhi said breathlessly.

As Haruhi stared in wonder, she heard a faint click. She looked sideways and found Hunny holding a digital camera in his hands. "Let's take pictures while were here." He suggested with a smile.

Together, they took pictures with the marvelous view as the background. Laughter filled the silence as they posed and made funny faces before the camera. Once satisfied, Hunny took out a checkered picnic blanket from his back pack and spread it out on the grass. Then he took the bento boxes out next.

"When did you prepare all this?" Haruhi asked, sitting beside him.

"Oh, while you were taking a bath." Hunny said, opening the bento box for her to see.

"Wow. That fast?" she chuckled. "I'm amazed how you managed to fit all of this in your back pack."

"It's a basic skill needed to survive in the wild." He smiled, pouring her tea. "And this is one of my favorite places to visit here."

"Favorite places?" she repeated. "You mean there's more?" she asked, after taking a sip of her tea.

"Yup! And I'll let you see them later." Hunny smiled. "Itadakimasu!"

After eating breakfast, they started walking through the woods again. Suddenly, Hunny started singing children's songs while marching onwards. He sang complete with actions that Haruhi recognized doing back in grade school. Affected by his exuberance, Haruhi sang with him, though in an off key tune. She hadn't noticed how long they've been walking in that forest. She was having too much fun to feel tired.

One time, Hunny told her to wait by a huge stone then he went off by himself and disappeared somewhere. When he came back, he had plump red apples in his arms. "Here you go, Haru-chan!" he said, throwing her an apple. Her teeth bit into it and the sweet taste of fresh apple teased her taste buds.

"Oishi!" she said in delight. Though she's still full, she ate the apple eagerly. It wasn't like the apples she tasted before so it's a rare treat.

"Let's go. We're almost at the next stop." Hunny smiled and took a bite off the apple.

"Un!" Haruhi nodded and fell in step beside him.

After a while, they walked towards foliage of leaves when Haruhi heard a faint rush of water behind it.

"And this is another favorite place of mine." Hunny said then he set the covering leaves aside to reveal a gorgeous waterfall. Haruhi stepped closer to the scene. Water came gushing out of the mountain side and a crystal clear pool of water formed below it. Sounds of chirping birds and rustling leaves filled the air around her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hunny stood beside her, his hands on his hips. Haruhi nodded, breath taken. Indeed, nothing can compare to the beauty of nature. Not even manmade ones.

Just then, Haruhi remembered Hunny has a camera with him so she turned to ask him to capture the view. "Hey, Mitsukuni-" but her words died on her lips for Hunny was just taking off his t-shirt at that point. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the sight of his chest. That's not the first time she saw it but still it took her by surprise.

"Here I come~!" she heard him shout. Then Haruhi saw him run towards the pool and jumped in like a canon ball. He emerged, taking a huge gulp of air. Then he started swimming leisurely in the wonderful crystal water.

Haruhi stood by the edge and watched him silently. Against the glimmering water, he gracefully swam in sure, gliding strokes. She sat down and dipped her hand in the water, testing its temperature. She smiled. It's cold, like she predicted.

Suddenly, Hunny appeared before her splashed water on her face, shocking her. And at the precise moment, he captured it in his camera.

"I like your shocked expression, Haru-chan." He giggled.

"Why you-" Haruhi tried to splash water at him but he easily dodged it.

He looked at her teasingly. "If you want to get even, you might as well jump in, Haru-chan." He grinned.

"Geez." Haruhi rose to her feet. "If I know, that was your real intention all along." She cast a sidelong glance at him.

Hunny laughed. "Seems like I'm found out." He winked.

As she was removing her shoes, she stopped. "Ah. But I don't have spare clothes with me..." she said.

"Don't worry there's an inn nearby." Hunny reassured. "Jump in, Haru-chan!" He said, looking at her expectantly.

Haruhi sighed. "All right." She said, removing her hat. "Step back!" she said then she dived into the water- with her shirt and jogging pants on.

The cold water washed over her like a balm. As she emerged for air, she felt refreshed from all that walking earlier. The dirt, the heat- all of it are washed away. She turned to where Hunny was but he wasn't there. Confused, she called out to him. "Mitsukuni-senpai!" she said, but there was no answer.

"Mitsu-" she began but suddenly she was pulled under the water. She struggled, thinking she was caught by a rope but instead she saw Hunny. He stuck his tongue out at her and swam ahead. Annoyed by his trick, Haruhi quickly followed him. When she caught up, she grabbed him and brought him to the surface.

Hunny was laughing as Haruhi gasped for air. "Geez. Don't scare me like that, senpai." She scolded.

"Sorry." He said, sobering a bit. "So, you wanna have another race?" he asked.

In response, Haruhi swam ahead. "Hey! I haven't counted yet!" Hunny said, coming after her.

"That's revenge… for earlier." Haruhi answered, in between strokes.

However, in the end, Hunny won the race. She's no match for his athletic strength but still it was fun. They sat on the rocks beneath the waterfall, letting water cascade down their backs. "Say Cheese!" Hunny said then he took a picture of Haruhi.

"Is it okay to bring the camera here?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"No worries! This camera is water proof and shock proof." He said proudly.

"That's very convenient."

Suddenly, Haruhi sneezed.

"I guess we have enough swimming for now." Hunny said, holding her cold hand in his. "Come on, Haru-chan."

At her nod, they jumped into the water again and swam back to the pool's edge.

As Haruhi squeezed the excess water from her hair and shirt, Hunny retrieved a fluffy blue towel poncho from his knapsack. Haruhi was tying her shoelaces when she felt the towel wrapped about her shoulders. Haruhi sat immobile as his face came close. "This will keep you warm for a bit." He said softly, securing it beneath her chin. He was only buttoning the top button of the poncho and yet her heart is racing. "There. Feeling better?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Haruhi said shyly. "Thank you, Mitsukuni-senpai."

Hunny smiled and then he stood up to put on his t-shirt. Haruhi stared at his back. For a moment there, he surprisingly looked his real age- mature and gentle. Haruhi hugged the towel closer. Somehow, she found herself wanting to see that side of him once more.

They continued their trek through the forest but the terrain wasn't as rough as before so Haruhi had no difficulty keeping up with Hunny. Just then, Hunny's face brightened. "There it is, Haru-chan!" he said, pointed at the traditional Japanese house up ahead. He took her hand and together they ran towards it.

Near the entrance, an elderly woman dressed in a simple cream yukata was busy watering potted plants, a small wooden pail beside her.

"Nishina-san~!" Hunny shouted, waving his hand. "Nishina-san!"

At the sound of footsteps, the woman looked behind her and saw two figures. Her vision isn't as good as it used to be so she couldn't tell who it was but once she heard his voice, she quickly dropped the ladle into the pail and opened the door to their house and shouted. "Darling! Darling! Mitsukuni-kun is here!"

"Hello, Nishina-san!" Hunny said, hugging the old lady. "Long time, no see!"

The old woman has soft green eyes and silvery hair tied in a modest bun. "Welcome back, Mitsukuni-kun." Nishina smiled softly, returning the hug. "My, my, you've gotten taller and you're wet as well. Out swimming by the falls again, aren't you?" she laughed.

Then her gaze fell on Haruhi. "Ara? You brought a girl along. That's a first." She said, smiling gently at Haruhi.

But before Haruhi could introduce herself, the sliding door opened and an old man with spiky white hair and beard appeared. "Ah it's true! How are you, young 'un?" he said, grabbing Hunny's hand and hugging him in a manly way. "I see your grip is still sturdy. That's good." He said, squeezing Hunny's hand. "I thought you've become soft."

"You're in good shape as well, Daigo-san." Hunny drawled, giving the old man's hand a returning squeeze. Suddenly, they changed their stance until their facing each other with both hands pushing against each other in a tight grasp.

"There they go again." Nishina mumbled, shaking her head in exasperation. "Ever since Mitsukuni-kun beat him in arm wrestling, he's been greeting him like this." She explained to Haruhi. Haruhi simply smiled and watched them silently. In her eyes, Daigo-san and Hunny seemed very close.

"You're not slacking on your training, have you?" the old man said, looking at Hunny with narrowed eyes. "I've been busy chopping wood until this very day." He said, giving Hunny a push.

But Hunny managed to maintain his stance. "I assure you I never missed a single day of training." Hunny replied. Sweat glistened from the sides of their faces but they didn't budge.

"All right you two break it up." Nishina said finally, noting the slight tremble on her husband's lips. "It's rude to make a lady guest wait."

"Lady?" Daigo snapped his attention to Haruhi for the first time. "What's your name, kid?" he asked, his hold on Hunny's hand relaxing slightly.

"I'm his kouhai, Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said, bowing respectfully.

"Kouhai?" he snorted. "Is that what you young 'uns call a girlfriend nowadays?"

"Darling!" Nishina gasped.

"What?" Daigo looked at his wife unconcernedly. "A man taking a woman in the woods is- ack!" he was brought down to his knees by Hunny in one swift move before he could complete his sentence. "Why you- that's unfair." Daigo said as he shuffled to his feet. "I wasn't done talking." He accused, his face red.

Hunny shrugged. "It's not my fault you let your guard down, Daigo-san." He said with a smile.

"I-I'll beat you later, so don't you go anywhere all right?" Daigo declared, pointing at Hunny then he stomped off and disappeared into the woods.

"Oya, oya. Sorry about that. My husband still doesn't like losing." Nishina said apologetically.

Hunny chuckled. "Nah~ I'm happy to see him so lively." He said, placing his arms behind his head.

"Ano…" Haruhi raised her hand, "When Daigo-san said 'Don't go anywhere' does that mean…"

"Yup. We're staying here overnight, Haru-chan." Hunny stated as if it's the most natural thing to do. "C'mon, let's take a dip in the hot spring. Ojamashimasu~" He said, as he turned towards the entrance way.

"Wait! What do you mean we're staying overnight?" Haruhi asked as Hunny removed his shoes and wore slippers. "I don't have spare clothes with me-"

"Don't worry, Nishina-san will take care of it." He said, "Right, Nishina-san?"

"Of course." Nishina smiled in confirmation.

"See?" he grinned at Haruhi and then confidently walked into the inn.

"W-Wait up!" Haruhi rushed to put on the slippers and followed him. In a way, that attitude reminds her of the other hosts. Nonchalantly deciding things on their own- leaving no room for argument whatsoever. Haruhi sighed at the memory. Why does she have to be reminded of that?

They took a left turn after reaching the end of the corridor and walked down the hall. Without warning, Hunny stopped in his tracks and Haruhi almost collided with him if she wasn't paying attention. "This door leads to the hot spring." Hunny said, facing her. "Go take a dip first. I'm sure it'll warm you up right away. I'll just go and check our room."

"Eh? Only me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes. Why?" Hunny looked at her curiously. "Do you want me to join you?" he asked in a lowered voice. Haruhi blushed. It sounded like an innocent question but what else could it mean but _that_.

"T-that's not- I'll be fine on my own!" Haruhi said, flustered then she quickly retreated inside the room. Haruhi leaned against the door, her heart pounding fast. Okay, that was weird. She could swear she saw him take on an almost Kyoya-like smirk in there. Or was it an illusion? But more importantly- why is he saying something so suggestive? Haruhi thought frantically. This is a side to his senpai she hasn't seen before. And she doesn't know whether to be glad or not with this discovery.

Meanwhile, Hunny was walking towards their room with a silly grin on his face. Teasing Haruhi is so much fun. No wonder the twins get a kick out of it. Just seeing her all flustered and confused is quite a sight. Well, it's unlike him to act like that but he wanted her to see a part of himself aside from his loli-shota character.

* * *

><p>Haruhi, clad only a white towel, stood gazing at the onsen with wide eyes. The steam coming off of the water shrouded the place with fog. Large rocks formed on one side, while little ones surrounded the edge. Then there's the sound of bamboo through hitting the rock as it fills up with water. Then on the left side, a high wooden fence enclosed the female area, protecting it from peeping toms. She took a deep breath. It's been a long time since she last visited an onsen like this.<p>

Carefully, she soaked into the lukewarm water and sighed contentedly. "This feels good…" she muttered, settling more comfortably near the trough that adds more water to balance out the spring's temperature.

After a while, a knock came from the other side of the fence. "Haru-chan?"

Haruhi recognized the voice immediately. "Mitsukuni-senpai?"

"Yup, it's me. How do you feel right now?"

"I feel refreshed. Thank you for bringing me here. The atmosphere is relaxing."

"That's good." Hunny smiled. "By the way, I already told Nishina-san the type of clothes you'll be wearing later tonight."

"Really?" she blinked. "It's not something… revealing is it?" she asked uncertainly.

Hunny laughed, knowing full well what kind of outfits the twins always try to make her wear. "Don't worry, it's Nishina-san were talking about, not Kao-chan and Hika-chan."

"Oh yeah. You're right." Haruhi laughed along with him.

"Neh, neh, Haru-chan. After this, let's have a ping pong match and a game of cards!"

Haruhi smiled, she could almost imagine his cheerful face. "Sure. I'd like that." She said, accepting his invitation.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi went out, dressed in a simple light blue yukata, Hunny was waiting for her outside wearing the same yukata. Hunny almost ogled at her, the sight of her with her flushed cheeks and wet hair looked really sexy, he gulped and quickly turned his gaze away, lest his eyes revealed his thoughts. <em>Pull yourself together!<em> He silently berated himself. _Act natural!_

"Haru-chan, catch!" he said, throwing something at her.

Despite having average reflexes, Haruhi managed to catch it. It's a cold bottle of soya milk, strawberry flavor. "You like strawberries, right?" he winked at her. Haruhi blushed but said nothing. She watched him as he drank his own bottle of soya milk in one gulp.

"Ahh~! Now that's refreshing!" he said, wiping his lips in satisfaction. "What do you think?" he glanced at her.

"Oh." Haruhi snapped out of her trance and tasted the soya milk. Her eyes widened in delight. "Yes, you're right!" she said then she drank the rest of it eagerly.

"Let's go, Haru-chan! You promised to play with me." He grinned boyishly.

"Hai. Hai."

Later, they were so engrossed in playing that they hadn't noticed how much time has passed. It was only when Nishina-san came into the room that they realized it's already lunch time. They were escorted to the dining area. Once the innkeeper slid the door aside, Haruhi quickly noticed the array of foods set at the low table before them. Her eyes were immediately caught by a plateful of her favorite sushi, ootoro. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of how hungry she is.

"After all that playing, I'm sure you're hungry now." Hunny said as he ushered her to her seat. "So don't hold back and eat as much as you like. Okay, Haru-chan?" He added, giving her the chopsticks.

"I will, thanks." Haruhi smiled. "Itadakimasu!"

Afterwards, they talked about a lot of things, from school to their family, from their childhood and even their hobbies. He talked fervently, his face brighten up like a light bulb. And Haruhi can't help but converse in the same manner, a bit low-key but enthusiastic nevertheless. It was their first time to have such a deep conversation even about the most mundane things. She found out that despite his childlike appearance, Hunny is indeed a mature person that knows what path he intends to follow in the future, his principles and his beliefs. And the more they talked, the more her respect for him grew and just like this, he seems more like the senpai he really is. Haruhi smiled broadly at the thought, her chin resting on her knuckles.

"Is something wrong Haru-chan?" Hunny asked suddenly, noticing her smile.

Haruhi shook her head softly. "Nothing. I just thought that I have a better opinion of you now." she said.

Hunny blushed a bit. "What did you think about me before?"

"Well…" She pondered for a moment. "I thought you're just a cake loving, childish senpai." She said bluntly. Hunny almost fell animatedly at the harsh observation of Haruhi but before he could retort, she continued. "But I realized that was very shallow of me." She admitted, flushed with embarrassment. "Now I know that you are more than what you appear to be. And I'm glad I have this chance to know this much about you, Mitsukuni-senpai."

Hunny was speechless. Looking at her now, with her slightly blushing cheeks and sincere eyes, he was torn between his desire to embrace her and his self control. Thankfully, Nishina-san chose that moment to appear to clear away the dishes. Haruhi offered to help and the two women went out of the room. Hunny collapsed on the tatami floor and heavily sighed. _"That was close."_ He thought. Everything is going smoothly, they're learning more about each other. And as planned, he will confess to her later and hope that with it, she will start to recognize him as a potential suitor before the day ends. So until then, he must hold back his desires. He closed his eyes and mumbled a silent mantra to calm his heart. Just then, as he sat down and felt much calmer, the shogi door was rudely shoved aside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Haruhi placed the used plates near the sink and as she started to pull her sleeves up to help wash the dishes, Nishina-san stopped her. "It's okay, dear. I can take it from here." She said softly. "You can take the milk tea and dangos on the table back in the room. It's Mitsukuni's favorite."<p>

"Hai." Haruhi crossed the room towards the table and took the tray in her hands. "Wait- before you go, I have another favor to ask, Haruhi." Nishina said, before Haruhi reached the door.

"Sure. What is it, Nishina-san?" Haruhi answered with a smile.

"You see, my husband needs your help. He's challenging Mitsukuni-kun right now as we speak." She said thoughtfully. "Tell me honestly, Haruhi. Have you and Mitsukuni-kun been intimately close?" she asked without batting an eyelash.

Haruhi almost dropped the tray at the sudden question. "Wai-What? No- we're not like that! I mean-" she said, avoiding her eyes. "W-Why do you ask?"

"He wants you to hug Mitsukuni-kun from behind, dear." she grinned. "And whisper his name in his ear."

"Huh? Hug him?" Haruhi said incredulously. "How will that help him?"

"It'll help him win." Nishina chuckled, "Men are weak in the arms of the woman they love, he said."

Haruhi's face flamed hotly. "i-It's impossible, Nishina-san! We're really not like that. " she said, shaking her head in denial. "It won't help Daigo-san at all. I-" but Nishina simply waved her excuses aside.

"It's worth the try. Even if it doesn't work, my husband won't give up easily." She shrugged. "At least, he wouldn't bother you with a request like this in the future."

Haruhi considered that for a moment. Mitsukuni-senpai is a strong and focused fighter. Surely a hug from me wouldn't lead to his defeat, she thought. She glanced up at Nishina-san's expectant face and sighed. "All right, I'll do it." she said in defeat.

Nishina smiled broadly, clapping her hands in delight. "That's wonderful. Thanks, Haruhi!" she patted Haruhi's cheek gently. "Now off you go, they're waiting for you."

"Hai!" as Haruhi left, Nishina turned away, humming a happy tune as she tended to the dishes.

* * *

><p>Silently, Haruhi made her way back to the dining room. As she slid the shogi door aside, Daigo-san was there, sitting on the other side of the table.<p>

"Where have you been?" Daigo barked as Haruhi sat down beside Mitsukuni. "We've been waiting so long. Now pour my tea."

Being used to his gruff ways, Haruhi did as she was told. "Would you also like some dango, Daigo-san?" she asked in her best host manner.

"Nah. I don't like sweets." He grunted.

"He's lying. Daigo-san likes dangos so give him that." Hunny said before sipping his tea.

Daigo blushed considerably at being found out. "Now that she's here, let's have a duel!" he declared, covering up his embarrassment.

"Sure." Hunny said, smiling. "What's the challenge this time?"

"Arm wrestling, of course!" Daigo declared, banging his fist over the table for emphasis. Luckily, the table only trembled slightly and no tea was spilled because of the impact.

"Hmm~ just like the first time, huh?" Hunny smiled meaningfully. "Are you sure, Daigo-san?" he asked, putting down his cup.

Daigo snorted derisively. "Be prepared, I'll be the victor this time!" He said, crossing his arms confidently.

Hunny smiled. "We'll see about that."

Haruhi hastily cleared the little table from any obstruction as the two men placed their arms over the table.

"Haru-chan, be our referee." He said eagerly as the two men gripped each others' hand.

"Err, all right." She placed her hands over their entwined hands, counted to three and yelled, "Hajime!"

Both men exerted force to push the opposing hand down and they were equally matched. Their hands only shook a bit and their faces are scrunched up in concentration. Haruhi watched attentively, her heart thudding in excitement as the match unfolds. After a few minutes, Hunny gained the upper hand, pushing Daigo's hand two inches back. Unable to take that, Daigo roared and pushed hard with all his might until he had Hunny's hand back a few inches. He smiled triumphantly, but instead of answering his grin, Hunny took this chance to push back until Daigo's hand is just a few inches away from the table's surface. Sweat filmed Daigo's forehead as he tried to force Hunny's hand back but to no avail. At that point, Haruhi felt the match will end soon.

"You've gone awfully quiet, Daigo-san. Are you ready to give up yet?" Hunny commented.

"H-Hell no!" Daigo said with difficulty.

Suddenly, she caught Daigo's eyes on her. With a roll of his eyes, he silently motioned her to move. At first, she didn't understand then she quickly remembered Nishina's favor earlier.

"Now?" she mouthed.

The old man grunted in confirmation. Despite her embarrassment, she pressed on. Haruhi moved behind Hunny, hugged him and whispered softly in his ear his first name, just as instructed. _It wouldn't affect him_, she thought as she hid her face behind his shoulder. But almost immediately, she felt Hunny tense up against her and Daigo-san hastily took advantage of the situation to bring Hunny's arm down. He was blushing but Haruhi couldn't see it from her position. But before it reaches the table's surface, Hunny's strength was back up.

"What's this?" he asked innocently. "Did you come to cheer for me, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi blinked. "Ah. Yes." She said, shyly.

Hunny chuckled. "I see. Then-" he took a deep breath and unleashed his pent up strength to smack Daigo's arm down on the table. "I won Daigo-san." He declared cheerfully.

Daigo couldn't believe his eyes, even Haruhi. It all happened in a flash; he didn't have time to prepare himself. "H-How could this happen? You're supposed to be weak now!" he accused.

"Weak? Why is that?" Hunny asked as he held Haruhi's arms more securely around him. "Haru-chan here gives me strength, you know." He grinned. Haruhi blushed at his admission but said nothing.

Realizing that Hunny has seen through his ruse, Daigo-san cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I-I'm not done yet! I'll get you later!" he said and stormed out of the room.

So what is this about, Haru-chan?" he asked softly once they were alone in the room.

"Nishina-san asked me to help Daigo-san to win this match." She explained. "She told me to hug you from behind and whisper your name, like what I did earlier."

"And how will your action affect me?"

"She told me you'll become weak." Haruhi admitted, blushing. That wasn't Nishina's exact words but she dare not say it all. "But I believed you will win, no matter what I do." She said confidently. "I knew my actions wouldn't affect you at all." As she said it, she felt something pierce her heart. She knew it from the beginning but somehow that knowledge made her feel sad for some reason.

Hunny took note of her disappointed tone. _Could it be-? No. It's too early for that. Knowing her, she might be unaware of it herself. I can't get my hopes up easily. But still-_

She was startled when Hunny suddenly giggled. "Silly, Haru-chan." He said, shaking his head. "Who in their right mind would stay unaffected when you're involved?"

_Nishina-san is right. When you're around, I become weak._ He twined his fingers in hers. _With just the touch of your hand, my resistance weakens. I feel like I want to hold you and to hell with the consequences. That's why I feel very troubled, Haruhi._

Before Haruhi could answer, she found herself face to face with Hunny. "Haru-chan, lend me your lap." He requested out of the blue.

"Eh?" was all Haruhi could utter as Hunny settled his head over her lap. "This is your punishment for thinking I'm unaffected by your touch." He said, pouting. Haruhi stared at him blankly, making the loli-shota giggled again in amusement.

"You know, Haru-chan, your touch gives me strength." Hunny confessed as he captured her hand in his and placed it at the side of his face. "At the same time, it makes me feel at ease. Just like.. hmm..." he mused. "Catnip!" He added, beaming at her.

Haruhi chuckled. "What are you, a cat?" she teased, ruffling his hair playfully.

Hunny grinned sheepishly. _If I were a cat, I would have purred right now_, he thought, as her hand stroked his hair. He let out a yawn, his eyes starting to droop a little. He still wanted to talk some more with Haruhi but he couldn't fight his body's want to have an afternoon nap. Yesterday, he didn't have a chance so he's feeling the effect now. His drowsiness can no longer be denied. "Sorry, Haru-chan but please…stay…with me…" then his voice trailed off and he was asleep.

Haruhi stared at his sleeping face. Thinking about it rationally, it's normal for Hunny to be having afternoon naps. But that day of the contest and even yesterday, he didn't have a nap at all. No wonder his body reacted like this now. Haruhi sighed as she brushed a wisp of his hair aside gently. "You push yourself too much, Mitsukuni-senpai." She whispered.

After a while, the atmosphere was calm and peaceful. The only sound came from the glass chime overhead as it swayed with the wind and the distant rush of water from the kakei at the pond. Haruhi yawned, feeling her tiredness from the earlier trip catching up on her. She could almost feel her legs becoming numb under Hunny's weight.

Just then, Nishina opened the shogi door and found them in that position. "I see that old habits die hard." She said, closing the door quietly behind her and padded across the room. "He hasn't changed much. He's still adventurous, full of energy and have catnaps in the afternoon." She chuckled, careful not to disturb Hunny's slumber. "So, how was the match earlier?" she whispered to Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni-senpai won." She replied, stroking Hunny's head unthinkingly. "Instead of becoming weak, he said I give him strength." Just the thought of it made her feel happy.

"Good for you, dear." Nishina smiled. "Anyway, I'll set up a futon and help you move Mitsukuni-kun. I'm sure you want to stretch your legs by now." she added.

"Yeah, I'm almost at my limit." Haruhi grinned.

Soon after, as Haruhi emerged from the bathroom dressed in a simple blue yukata Nishina provided, she found Hunny curled up on the pink bunny patterned futon and comfortably dressed in his pajamas. Nishina was clearing away the small plates and teacups they used earlier. At Haruhi's approach, she looked up and said, "Now have some rest, Haruhi-chan. You've been up early just to get here, right?"

"Thanks for your help, Nishina-san. I'm really happy we came here."

"You're a sweet child. We're also glad both of you came to visit us." Nishina smiled gently, patting her head like she did with Hunny. "Now rest, I'll check on you both later." then she walked out of the room with the tray in hand.

Once Nishina was out of the room, Haruhi stretched her arms and made her way towards the futon. For a moment, she stopped and contemplated on sleeping on the nearby couch instead. Just then, her gaze wandered at the empty space beside Hunny on the futon and felt it's such a waste to let that remain unoccupied. She pursed her lips in thought. _"He wouldn't mind if I sleep beside him, right? I mean we already did last night so-"_

Carefully, she crawled over to his side and lay beside him. As soon as her back hit the soft comforter, she felt relaxed. But before she could drift to sleep, Hunny turned to face her in his sleep and his arms crept around her waist and embraced her. "M-Mitsu-" she began, her body tense.

"Mmm, Usa-chan…" Hunny muttered in his sleep, snuggling closer to her chest.

"_Usa-chan?" _ Haruhi chuckled lightly and gathered him close. To her, Hunny felt like Usa-chan, with his small pliant body in her arms. Now she understands what his fan girls feel whenever he's near. He's adorable; it's as simple as that. She inhaled the scent of his hair. It's the same lemon scent he had on last night- fresh and calming- just like his effect on her right now. Tamaki had always teased her about being immune to their host charms but with Mitsukuni-senpai- well, he might be an exception to that. She smiled at that thought and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As dusk started to settle, Hunny stirred and felt something warm and smelled oddly feminine engulfing him. Instinctively, he cuddled closer. It's soft but it doesn't have that cottony soft feel like Usa-chan has. It's more flexible… more human… wait- human?<p>

He opened his eyes and realized that he's cuddling against Haruhi's chest. His face reddened considerably. What a compromising position he found himself into. True, it's just similar to what happened earlier that morning, but this time he's the attacker- though he did it unconsciously. _"How did this happen?"_ he thought, remembering that he fell asleep in Haruhi's lap. Cautiously, he shifted away a little to stare at her face. His gaze softened. At close proximity, he was once again captivated by her beauty, his questions on how things came to be forgotten.

"_What can I do for you to finally look at me, my sleeping princess?" _he thought, while tucking her hair behind her ear. _"I've always wanted to be your prince, did you know that?" _Tears welled in his eyes, his heart overwhelmed with longing._ "I'm sorry, Haruhi. But just this once… before you wake up-_ " he slowly leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss gently on her lips. _"Let me pretend you're mine." _

Her lips felt soft against his. Though it's only for a few seconds, it's a kiss that will be forever kept in his heart and memories. He hugged her again, losing himself in her warmth. He always dreamt of spending his life with her like this- to wake up every morning to see her lovely face beside him. He lost count on how many times he had seen that dream, only to wake up and find himself alone.

"Haruhi… Haruhi…" he whispered softly, his tears trickled down his eyes unnoticed. Right now, he doesn't want to let her go. It feels so right to finally hold her in his arms. If only they could stay locked in an embrace forever but he knew that it's impossible. It's almost night time and he still has a place he wants her to see. So reluctantly, he let her go and tried to compose himself once more. He pinched his cheeks and wiped his tears away. "Haru-chan, wake up." He whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Haru-chan~"

After a few more prodding, Haruhi looked at him sleepily. "Mitsukuni-senpai?" she whispered.

Hunny felt his chest tighten, he wanted to hug her again but he clenched his fists on his side. He smiled shakily. "Yes, it's me. Now, hurry and dress up, it's almost time for my last surprise for you."

"Oh, already?" Haruhi yawned, rubbing sleep off her eyes. Then she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying, senpai?" she asked softly, reaching out to wipe away the stray tear on his cheek.

"Ah this?" he laughed nonchalantly to hide his real feelings. "Uhm, my eyes get teary every time I yawn. Look!" He gave a huge yawn and his eyes got all teary. "See?"

"Oh, I see." She mumbled. Her yukata slipped a little, giving him a glimpse of her creamy shoulder. Hunny gulped and quickly looked away. "W-wait here, Haru-chan." He said distractedly as he put her sleeve back in place. "I'll go call for Nishina-san to help you prepare."

"Prepare? What do you mean?" she looked at him dazedly, still oblivious to her present appearance.

"You'll see. See you later!" He said as he poked the tip of her nose playfully.

Haruhi chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Nishina came to the room, holding a magnificent cherry pink kimono with dainty white and blue blossom prints at the hem and a yellow obi in her arms. Haruhi stared at it in fascination. "That's a beautiful kimono, Nishina-san. Is it yours?" she asked.<p>

"Oh yes. I always wore it in the festivals I attended with my husband in my youth." Nishina answered, a reminiscent smile on her face as she hung the kimono on the clothesline in the room. "This kimono is very special that's why I want you to wear it tonight."

"Eh? But Nishina-san-" She started to protest but the lady waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, child. Mitsukuni-kun would love my choice." Nishina chuckled. "Let's surprise him for a change, shall we?" she winked.

The thought of surprising Hunny made her smile. "All right, I'll leave everything in your hands, Nishina-san."

After almost an hour of preparation, Nishina stepped back and smiled in satisfaction as she surveyed her work. "Now you're ready." The elderly woman said proudly. "Close your eyes, Haruhi and hold my hands."

Haruhi did as she was told and let Nishina lead her towards the full body mirror in the room. "Now open your eyes." She whispered in her ear. Slowly, Haruhi opened her eyes to behold her appearance for the first time and almost immediately, her breath caught in her throat. "This is me, isn't it?" she asked breathlessly, barely recognizing the reflection of the young woman before her.

"See? Even you're surprised." Nishina laughed. "Just imagine what Mitsukuni-kun will look like once he sees you." She said mischievously, placing her gentle bony hands over Haruhi's shoulders.

"I…I'd like to see it, too." Haruhi admitted, blushing prettily. "Thank you, Nishina-san."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hunny was pacing impatiently by the door, waiting for Haruhi to arrive. He nervously ran his hand through the lapel of his own moss green yukata with abstract swirl patterns. He resisted the urge to don the colorful, animal printed ones he had in his closet. For once, he wanted to look mature for their unofficial date tonight. He clutched the rectangular leather box more securely in his chest and glanced at the corridor again and still nothing. He sighed. It's a given that girls take time to prepare but still he felt that a second took so long. He felt really eager to see Haruhi in a kimono. He only knew what color it will be and he was sure Haruhi would look beautiful in it.<p>

"Uhm, senpai?" a voice called from behind him.

He thought he was prepared but the moment his eyes fell on her, he was robbed with the ability to speak. His imagination failed to bring justice to the beautiful maiden that slowly walked towards him. A delicate touch of color to her eyelids and her cheeks enhanced her features. Extensions were added to her hair and it's skillfully parted into a braided half ponytail and the rest of it curled wonderfully to frame her face. Several times, Haruhi has made his heart leap in his throat. But the sight of her now is enough to give him a heart attack.

When Haruhi broke into a teasing smile, he realized he'd been staring with his mouth open in awe. He cleared his throat and closed the distance between them, his heart racing with excitement and delight.

"I'm sorry. Make up takes long to apply." She said apologetically.

Hunny shook his head vigorously. "I-It's okay." He cleared his throat. "Here. It's a present for you." He said, thrusting the box towards her.

"Thank you." She smiled and opened it carefully. Inside laid an intricately designed hana- kanzashi that matched her yukata. She stared at it in amazement.

Hunny smiled at Haruhi's pleased expression. "Here. Let me put it on you." He offered.

Haruhi nodded her consent. Since it's more difficult to lean down, she kneeled down and let Hunny place the hana-kanzashi on her hair. His hand brushed against the hana-kanzashi then down the length of her hair in a gentle manner.

"My imagination isn't that good." He said. Haruhi caught her breath as she saw the gentle expression in his face. "You look more beautiful than I imagined, Haru-chan." He added softly. At that moment, the room seemed smaller and he was sorely tempted to keep Haruhi there and let her beauty be seen by him alone.

Haruhi was speechless, her heart fluttering in her chest. She wanted to say her gratitude but her throat felt dry. "Let's go?" he asked, extending his hand for her to take. She swallowed hard and managed the tiniest nod.

As Hunny took her hands in his and led her out of the inn, they walked for a short distance until they came to another clearing and stepped into a different world. People dressed in yukata of different colors and patterns walked towards the large inari style torii that stood by the entrance excitedly. Round lanterns illuminated the wide stairs that lead to the back of the large mountain rock.

Hand in hand, they joined the flow of the crowd towards the festival entrance. Soon, they came upon a man wearing a panda mask. "Your tickets please." He said, opening his palm.

Hunny deftly produced the said tickets from the inside of his yukata and handed it over. Upon receiving it, the man bowed and said, "Welcome to the Blue Moon Festival."

"Blue Moon Festival?" she said, "Is this a new event? I haven't heard it before." She asked, as they climbed the steps.

"It's a typical moon gazing festival but this one is exclusive for the people of this village." He explained, "And as its name implies, this is a rare event for it only happens when the blue moon comes around."

"Hmm, how did you know this place? Is that inn of Nishina-san one of your family's rest house?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Nope. I found their inn when I was exploring these mountains when I was young." He smiled at the memory. "And because I'm a frequent visitor of Nishina-san since then, the village leader gave me tickets beforehand."

As they reached the top of the steps, a lively festival scene greeted them. Stalls selling various merchandize such as candy snacks, dangos, masks, accessories and toys are lined up. The popular goldfish dipping box, target shooting and other games are also available. The lively sound of drum beating, ringing bells and laughter filled the atmosphere. Hunny glanced at his watch. They still have an hour and a half before the moon gazing at the side of the mountain starts.

Hunny squeezed her hand. "C'mon, Haru-chan. Let's play!" he invited cheerfully.

"Hai!" Haruhi replied, feeling excited in spite of herself.

Like little children, Hunny and Haruhi went from stall to stall, competing with other on the games and biting into the delicious treats the townspeople have prepared. Soon enough, they both have an armful of prizes which they gave away later to the children they passed by. This simple act brought smiles to the children's faces and to their parents as well.

"Thank you, onee-chan, onii-chan!" said the little girl with short black hair. She skipped away merrily, hugging the tiny bear in her arms. As the last toy was given away, they sat on a nearby bench, tired but satisfied. They exchanged glances and found themselves laughing for no apparent reason. They just felt happy.

"Let's do this again at another festival, Haru-chan!" Hunny said, facing her with eager eyes. "It's fun competing with you, though I won most of the time." Hunny teased.

Haruhi laughed. "Next time, I'll try my best to beat you in more games." She grinned. "You know, giving the kids our prizes was a good idea. The kids love their unexpected gifts."

"You really like kids, don't you?" Hunny commented, remembering how Haruhi played with the kids when they crowded around her.

"I do." Haruhi smiled sweetly. "I used to dream of having siblings when I was little." She stared up at the sky. _But that dream disappeared the moment my mother died in an accid_ent, she thought. A sad smile touched her lips. Hunny sensed her melancholic mood just then. He, too, stared up in the sky.

"Say Haru-chan. how many kids do you want to have in the future?" Hunny asked softly.

"How many? Hmm…" she paused. "Three, I guess. Two girls and a boy."

"Eh~ just three? I want to have five kids!" he chirped.

"Five?!" Haruhi looked at Hunny. "Why that many?"

"So I'll have my own team at home, of course!" He replied, grinning. "Just imagine me surrounded by five little kids of my own!" he said excitedly, parting his hands side to side in a sweeping motion in front of him.

"Yes, I can see it clearly." Haruhi agreed, imagining the scene easily in her head. "Well, at least your kids should be two years apart." she advised.

"Ehh~" Hunny placed his hands behind his head. "One year would be enough."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at that. "Hey, childbirth is painful." She reasoned.

"I know." Hunny pouted. "I just think I won't be able to control myself." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Control yourself?" she asked then she blushed when she realized what he meant. "Well, there are contraceptives available." she suggested.

Hunny considered that for a moment. "Well, they aren't 100 percent reliable and besides it might have some side effects on her part."

"Hmm… how about trying the rhythm method? I've read it's effective especially if-"

Suddenly, his giggle cut off her words. "What?" she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, I just find it cute you're arguing with me about controlling my urges, Haru-chan." Hunny said, gazing at her playfully.

Haruhi blushed hotly, realizing how intimate she sounded voicing about the matter of contraception. "I-I'm just giving a woman's perspective." She defended. "Your future wife might not be able to handle yearly childbirths."

"I think she'll be fine." He said, his gaze lingering for a moment. "I'm sure of it." he smiled then he stood up and stretched his arms. "Let's go, Haru-chan. I see can them distributing blankets already. The moon gazing is about to start."

As they lie on the blanket provided and watch the distant blue moon in the starry sky, Haruhi can't help but glance occasionally at her senpai. In her imagination earlier, Hunny looked slightly older and his kids wore identical white Gi outfits. Together, they were doing some warm up exercises. It's a cozy and picturesque scene of a family.

"Your future wife is very lucky, Mitsukuni-senpai." She said, staring at the moon again.

Hunny turned to look at her then. "Why do you say that?" he asked softly.

Haruhi smiled. "It's just a feeling." She said, remembering the strong faith she saw in his eyes for his future wife. "I'm sure you'll treasure your future wife. That's the type of man you are, after all."

Hunny sat up abruptly. "Do you really mean it?" he asked hoarsely, his face serious.

"Yes, I do mean it." she said, unable to read the expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Mitsukuni-senpai?" she asked, as she sat up as well.

He covered his face then as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He felt an indescribable happiness engulf him. With her words, he knew Haruhi had imagined his future. Though she didn't include herself in it, she recognized the kind of man he is in her eyes and that's all that matters. He held her hands then. "_It's now or never",_ he thought. "Haruhi." He said softly.

Her heart leapt as she heard the sound of her name from his lips. "Yes?" she asked.

Hunny lifted his gaze and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've always wanted to tell you that I-"

The sudden ringing of his mobile phone interrupted the rest of his speech. He bit his lip in frustration. He should've expected something like this to happen. His confession doesn't always go smoothly. For half a heartbeat, he was tempted to ignore it but it's starting to disturb the other moon gazers nearby and more importantly, it's an emergency call. So reluctantly, he let go of Haruhi's hand and fished the phone off his yukata.

"Hello, Mitsukuni Haninozuka speaking." Hunny listened intently and then his face visibly hardened. "He's there? It's okay. We'll be there in a moment."

As the phone call ended, Hunny faced Haruhi with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. We have to go back at the inn right now." He said in his usual voice.

Haruhi shook her head, her heart still pounding in her chest. "I-It's okay." She said, "What happened at the inn?"

"He's there." He said, as he helped her to her feet.

"Who?" she asked.

"Tama-chan."

* * *

><p>Once the two of them arrived at the inn, they quickly noticed the guards in black suits at the entrance of the inn. "Haninozuka-sama." They greeted, bowing in respect. Hunny simply gave them a curt nod. Just then, Nishina emerged from the entrance. "Mitsukuni-kun! Haruhi-chan!" she rushed towards them. "I'm sorry I disturbed the both of you. But your friend isn't a very patient sort of fellow." She said worriedly.<p>

Hunny kissed one of Nishina's hand. "It's okay, Nishina-san." He said reassuringly. "So where is he now?"

"He insisted to wait at your guest room." she said, "Daigo-san tried to stop him but his guards-" she bit her lip, looking warily at the guards around them.

"They didn't hurt Daigo-san, did they?" Hunny asked sharply.

Nishina shook her head. "He's back in our room unharmed."

"Don't worry, this won't happen again. I promise." Hunny patted the elderly woman's hand comfortingly. "I'll go talk to him. Haru-chan, stay with-"

"No. I'll go with you, Mitsukuni-senpai." Haruhi said, determined. "This is the last straw."she thought. She had known that Tamaki is a hopeless idiot and can get excessively demanding but to even go as far as bring his private guards along and intimidate the elderly couple... she clenched her fists.

Hunny took one good look at her and knew by experience that nothing can change her mind once she's like that. He sighed. "All right then." He turned to Nishina and said, "Wait in your room with Daigo-san. This will be over in a bit, okay?"

Nishina nodded and led the two back inside the house and into the guest room.

Once they slid the shogi screen aside, Tamaki was standing with his back on them, looking outside. The room, on the other hand, was in total disarray. The clothes were thrown around, the bed is flipped upside down and Hunny's backpack looked like it's searched as well. When he turned, Haruhi couldn't read the expression in his eyes as he saw the two of them by the door.

"It took you long enough to return, Hunny-senpai." He said coldly, "Did you enjoy your little date?"

"Hello, Tama-chan!" Hunny greeted, ignoring his jibe deliberately. "I didn't expect you to visit us here."

Tamaki's lips tightened. "Well, you broke the deal. You're supposed to stay at Haruhi's apartment only and not take her anywhere else." he accused.

Hunny blinked. "But I wanted to treat Haru-chan for her hospitality that's why-"

Tamaki hit his fist on the wooden wall. "Stop playing damn innocent!" he spat out angrily. "I know you brought her here with an ulterior motive-"

"Would you please stop spouting accusations?" Haruhi snapped. "We only came here to have fun and you just have to barge in and ruin it!"

Tamaki was stunned by her words. "But Haruhi I'm just worried about you-" he began.

"Worried?" Haruhi looked at him, aghast. "I've had enough of your possessiveness, Tamaki-senpai. I'm-I'm not an object!" she cried. Unable to face Tamaki anymore, Haruhi left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called but Haruhi paid him no heed. Behind the closed door, Haruhi sank down on the ground, trembling with rage and disappointment invoked by Tamaki. "Why did he have to come? Everything was going well. Why?" she cried.

"This is your fault, Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at Hunny. "Was this your plan? For Haruhi to hate me?"

"Tama-chan, you know I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Tamaki said harshly. "Let's have a duel, Hunny-senpai! If I win you'll leave Haruhi to me."

Hunny studied him for a moment. No matter what he says, Tamaki is past caring about anything. He straightened up and said in a low, calm voice. "I have no time for that."

Tamaki snorted. "A real man will never turn down a challenge."

"Let me rephrase my words then-" Hunny looked at Tamaki sharply, hoping to intimidate him. "I don't take up a challenge from a sore loser." He said, coldly.

Tamaki stiffened as he heard his words. It felt like a slap against his ego. In his own eyes, he was reduced to a loser, nothing more. "I-I won't let you have Haruhi!" He gnarled. Suddenly, he lifted the nearby vases and threw it at Hunny in his anger. Hunny easily dodged his attacks. But as he turned, Tamaki screamed in pain.

Haruhi barely heard the conversation inside the room but she jumped as she heard that sound of shattered glass inside the guest room. She quickly entered the room and found Tamaki writhing on the floor in pain; clutching his bloodied left hand. Hunny was standing over him with a shocked look on his face and the knife in his hand. "What's going on here?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki called and Haruhi was on his side. "It's Hunny-senpai! He suddenly attacked me. I tried to evade him with the vases but still he-he cut me!" Tamaki cried, and continued to weave a tale of lies about the situation in an attempt to disillusion Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni-senpai…" she looked at him but Hunny simply stood there with his eyes covered by his bangs, hiding the expression in his eyes. Haruhi barely heard what Tamaki was saying. Her eyes were focused on Hunny. _"Why aren't you saying anything?"_ she thought.

Tamaki grabbed her shoulder with his right hand. "That's why Haruhi it's dangerous for you to stay with him!" he reasoned.

Just then, the pocket knife dropped on the floor with a thunk and Hunny jumped off the window and disappeared into the night. "Wait! Mitsukuni-senpai!" she wanted to stand and follow him but Tamaki held her wrist fast.

"Don't worry about him. He might be shamed because he's exposed." Tamaki tried to smile. "Now come with me, Haruhi. You can stay in my villa."

"No!" Haruhi shoved his hand aside. "Enough of your lies, Tamaki-senpai!" she said, trembling with anger. "Mitsukuni-senpai will never do such a thing. He uses his strength to protect people…" Tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered Hunny's words about his passion for martial arts, his gentleness with the kids, his playfulness, his strong determination- all of it flashed through her mind, strengthening her will to defend him in front of Tamaki. "He'll never hurt you. You of all people should know that because- because you're his friend!" she cried.

Tamaki looked shaken at the Haruhi's words. "What the hell am I doing? What was I trying to accomplish?" he looked at his bloodied hand. "I-I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"Say that to him yourself!" she said, brushing her tears aside with the back of her hand. Just then, Nishina appeared in the room with the guards in tow. "Haruhi-chan, what happened here?" she gazed at the scene in alarm.

Haruhi straightened up. "Nishina-san, please take care of Tamaki-senpai's wound. I-I'll go look for Mitsukuni-senpai." She said then she walked out of the room. The guards tried to block her way but Tamaki ordered them to let her go and scolded them for coming into the room without his permission. Haruhi didn't look back nor bother to change out of her kimono. She simply walked briskly around the inn and stepped into the forest path Hunny took when he jumped off the window. _"Where are you, Mitsukuni-senpai?"_ she thought, her breath coming in gasps. "Mitsukuni-senpai!_"_ she called out.

* * *

><p>Hunny jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. He didn't care where he might end up; he just wanted to run as far away from that place as possible. He never expected Tamaki to hurt himself. He never expected his friend to go to such great lengths to frame him just to possess Haruhi. Tamaki is an idiot. He is easily overwhelmed by his emotions. Though he doesn't realize it himself, he loves Haruhi very much. And all his lies arose from his jealousy that's why he wanted to disillusion her from him.<p>

He knew, that's why he kept silent at that moment. Because even after that, Tamaki is a man and he is his precious friend. How can he shame Tamaki in front of the one he loves?

Jealousy is an ugly motivator. It's like poison that corrupts one's reasoning. And once you let it take control of you, rather than achieving your purpose it will completely destroy you in the end. Hunny understands it best of all. For what Tamaki said isn't exactly a lie, he did bring Haruhi in this place with an ulterior motive. After all this time, he had always been jealous of him and all the others who spent time with her so freely. While he has to be content with brief exchanges in the club and watch her from afar. He endured to keep all his desire, those jealous feelings hidden and under control.

And so, winning the contest and spending time with Haruhi alone is an opportunity that is so rare that it's almost like a dream. And like all dreams, it must come to an end.

* * *

><p>Haruhi leaned against one of the trees, trying to catch her breath. Hunny is nowhere in sight and her throat felt hoarse from calling him out loud. The forest looked well lit with the blue moon still shining overhead. "Mitsukuni-senpai..." she whispered. All of a sudden, the bushes rustled noisily. "Mitsukuni-senpai?" she asked.<p>

But the figure that appeared isn't Hunny, it was the lanky old man Daigo-san. "I finally found you, young lady." He said.

"Daigo-san." Haruhi walked towards him. "Mitsukuni-senpai is-"

"I know what happened. Let's go back to the inn." He said, leading her by the elbow.

"But he's still-"

"That young 'un knows his way around this mountain and you don't." Daigo said briskly. "He'll be back, no doubt about it."

With that, Haruhi let Daigo lead her out of the woods. It was only a short distance from the inn. She thought she had run a long way but she realized she had been running in circles.

Once they arrived, Nishina quickly welcomed her with a hug. "Oh, Haruhi-chan. I'm so glad you're safe." She said, crying.

"I'm sorry, Nishina-san. I was worried- I couldn't let him go like that-" Haruhi started to cry again.

"Hush darling." Nishina crooned softly, patting her back comfortingly. "Remember when I said that the kimono you're wearing now is special?"

Haruhi nodded. "You said you always wore it in festivals with Daigo-san." She sniffed.

"That's right. And the reason why it's special is because even when I get lost in the crowd, Daigo always finds me because of my kimono." Nishina smiled at her husband. "And since you're wearing it now, I'm sure Mitsukuni-kun will find his way back to you." She brushed Haruhi's bangs aside in a gentle gesture. "So dry your tears, child and wait for him patiently, okay?"

Haruhi managed a small smile. Afterward, she went back to their guest room. There's no trace of the earlier commotion was seen. Everything was in its proper places; the only things missing are the broken vases. She sat by the couch nearby and decided to browse through the pictures in Hunny's digital camera. There she saw their happy faces as they started their own adventure in these mountains. The last one was a picture taken by Nishina before she went out of the room to face Hunny. In it, she looked positively glowing with excitement.

She pointed the digital camera on herself, smiled and took a picture. Though she's wearing the same kimono, the lady she saw in the picture didn't look glowing, her eyes were hollow and her smile look forced. She deleted it. So many things had happened in just a single day. _"Why did it have to end like this?"_ she thought.

She walked towards the pink futon they slept on earlier and laid down on it. She could still smell Hunny's lemon scent on the pillow. This trip has certainly enlightened her about her senpai and if she had her way, she wouldn't mind spending more time with him. She hugged the pillow tight and thought of the scene under the blue moon. Hunny was about to say something to her, something important but then the phone chose that moment to interrupt.

That was the second time he called her by her first name. The first one was when he told her "I love you". She thought he was serious but it turned out to be just another strange activity. Haruhi sighed. Now he did it again but she doesn't know what he wanted to say this time. In movies, it usually follows the words "I love you" but it would be too presumptuous of her to think that he loves her, right? She bit her lip, feeling her heart race at the thought.

_"Come back and answer me, Mitsukuni-senpai."_ She whispered, closing her eyes and letting his scent linger around her.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Hunny came back to his room silently. There he found Haruhi lying on the futon and hugging the pillow they shared that afternoon. She is still wearing the lovely pink kimono that took his breath away. He observed her sleeping form silently, an ache clutching his heart.<p>

Slowly, he leaned over her, her scent filling his senses. "You're beautiful, Haruhi. And after I graduate, you'll grow even more beautiful away from my eyes." He brushed away a stray lock of hair off her cheek. "So before I bury my feelings away, I've always wanted to tell you that I…" he inched closer to her ear. "I love you, Haruhi. I hope you find happiness." He whispered.

He pulled back a little and placed a gentle kiss against her lips, careful not to wake her up.

With that said, he swiftly left the room to breathe. He leaned against the wall with tears running down his face. It's the hardest decision he ever made. But it's for the best- for Tamaki, for Haruhi and for himself. He had these two days to treasure, that is enough. This is the end of the dream; it's time to go back to reality.

But little did he know, once he left and the room was shrouded in darkness, Haruhi rose up slowly. She touched her lips and the memory of his kiss brought a fresh wave of heat into her face. But the feeling is bittersweet as his words played in her mind. _"You say you love me and now you're giving up?"_ she punched the pillow in frustration. _"Idiot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So~ here's a very long chapter for all of you! Haha! I hope you enjoyed reading it. :D

Btw, the Blue Moon Festival is just my imagination. As far as I know, it doesn't exist. XD

Anyway, stick around and watch out for this story's final conclusion! It's going to be short and sweet. Hohoho~ XD

Thank you for your support and leave a review, onegai neh? Arigatou! :D

Happy new year everyone! Till next time~ 3


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**~Chapter 7~**

**Confession**

**~Finale~**

* * *

><p>As she slowly regained consciousness, she caught the sweet scent of milk and fresh bread. The soft clink of glass reached her ears and the thought of Hunny's return made her bolt upright in the futon. "Mitsukuni-senpai!" she called, expecting to see the cheerful loli-shota but it was only Nishina-san beside her.<p>

Nishina smiled gently at the bemused girl. "Good morning, child. Breakfast is ready." She said cheerfully. As Haruhi sat up properly, Nishina placed the tray over her lap. Slices of ham and two fluffy scrambled eggs were served with fresh loaves of bread, a mug of warm milk and a small pot of jam. Her mouth watered at the sight of the feast before her. "Thank you, Nishina-san. This is very sweet of you." She said, amazed.

"Oh, actually, this is Mitsukuni's idea." Nishina grinned at the look of surprise on Haruhi's face. "He said breakfast in bed will charge you up and picked the strawberry jam to complement your meal since you like strawberries." She explained, as she lifted the lid of the small pot and revealed the jam in question.

"_He's as thoughtful as ever."_ Haruhi thought with a smile. "So, where is Mitsukuni-senpai now? Will he join me for breakfast?" she asked, looking at Nishina hopefully.

However, Nishina shook her head. "I'm sorry but he already left this morning. He said you needed more rest so he left alone." She gazed at Haruhi's face more closely. "I can see why. You have dark circles under your eyes, dear." She observed.

Haruhi blinked. "Well, I…I had a lot of things on my mind." She admitted. _"Even now."_ she added to herself as she brought the mug to her lips and sipped. The milk warmed her from the inside but it did nothing to calm her thoughts. She wanted answers and the source of it all is nowhere to be found. _"It can't end like this"_, she thought, wrapping her fingers around the mug.

"Well then, eat your breakfast and be ready in an hour. Your school uniform and bag are at the couch and later, a car will arrive to take you to school shortly." When the girl merely nodded her head, Nishina sighed. "Dear child, look at me." She implored.

Haruhi raised her eyes to meet hers. "No matter what happened last night, don't lose hope. Be strong, my child. Everything will work out fine, you'll see." Nishina smiled, patting Haruhi's head fondly. "Besides, the kimono's spell doesn't wear off that easily." She winked at her.

That was all the encouragement she needed to hear to get the shimmer of hope back into her eyes. "Thank you, Nishina-san." Haruhi smiled, feeling much better despite all her fears and doubts. It didn't seem fair to let them worry needlessly when she spent a wonderful day here in their residence. Nishina and her husband Daigo had been very accommodating hosts and for that she is utterly grateful.

Once she's alone, she took the bread knife and spread the jam over her toasted bread. She savored the strawberry flavor with each bite. "_All my troubles can wait_," she thought. She looked at the windows and saw a beautiful day waiting outside. I'll leave this place with a smile, she vowed and with that thought in mind, she felt much lighter as she prepared to face the day ahead.

* * *

><p>After a tearful farewell and a promise to come back, Haruhi made her way down the side of the mountain through an old stone staircase. After half an hour, she noticed the car that brought her and Hunny to the mountains the first time. The driver in a black suit stepped out of the car and bowed to her in greeting. She stepped inside the car, as he opened the car door for her. Once settled in, he informed her that all her belongings were taken to her house earlier and he will escort her to Ouran Gakuen directly. Haruhi muttered her thanks and then they were on their way in silence.<p>

Haruhi arrived in her classroom a few seconds before the bell rang. She quickly went to her seat and heaved a sigh of relief. She would have greeted the twins but the teacher arrived too soon. They all stood up to greet the teacher respectfully and as Haruhi settled down she was back to her usual focused and studious self. Later, in the middle of the discussion and Haruhi taking down notes, a small paper airplane landed over her notebook. She glanced on her left and saw Hikaru motioning her to open the plane.

Discreetly, she unfolded it and read the message within. It says, _"We have no host club activities today. –Hikaru"_. Her brows furrowed in confusion, she looked at Hikaru and mouthed the word "Why".

Soon, another paper airplane landed on her notebook. This time it's from Kaoru. It says, _"Tono's orders. -Kaoru"_

She glanced at Kaoru and found him with his cheek resting on his knuckles. Just by looking at him, he may have fooled the teacher into thinking that he's listening but his smirk is a dead giveaway of his preoccupation. Grinning, she turned the paper over and wrote a big "THANKS!" in the middle. When the teacher turned her back, Haruhi flashed the message to each twin. Hikaru gave her a thumbs up while Kaoru simply glanced at her and winked. Afterwards, she hid the slips of paper between the sheets of her notebook and continued her note taking.

Truth be told, she had mixed feelings about the cancelled club activity. First, she felt relieved because she didn't have to see Tamaki or Hunny soon. Her feelings are a jumbled mess after last night. But she also felt anxious because she couldn't clarify Hunny's feelings for her just yet.

The classes went well, but at times, her mind would wander to recall the times she shared with Hunny even before their weekend getaway. The more she thought, the more she noticed how little she interacted with him and most of the time it was Hunny who initiated the contact, not her. It was always him who hugs her from behind, who shares half of his cakes with her, who calls her Haru-chan in a cheerful voice, who protects her from harm every chance he gets and who watches out for her whenever they're together. If she hadn't heard Hunny's confession last night, she would have been oblivious about his feelings forever and unknowingly caused him pain.

A gentle tap on her shoulder brought her back to her senses. "Fujioka-san, are you feeling okay?" the teacher asked in concern.

Haruhi struggled to keep herself from crying. "I… don't feel so good, sensei. May I be excused for a moment?" she asked, her voice rough with emotion.

The teacher gave her permission to go so Haruhi stood up and quickly made her way out of the classroom. The twins could only look at her retreating figure with worried expressions.

* * *

><p>Haruhi didn't go to the infirmary; instead she went downstairs with the intention of going to the school garden where she rests during breaks However, as she was about to turn the corner, she overheard girlish squeals of delight and then a familiar laughter. She stopped in her tracks and leaned against the wall. Carefully, she looked from behind the wall and sure enough, she saw Tamaki leaning against the window frame with girls all around him, as popular as ever. Haruhi had expected him to be depressed about last night. But there he was- smiling that princely smile while he sweet talked his way into the ladies' hearts, just like always. <em>"He's back to his usual self"<em>, she thought. _"Good for him."_

She was about to back away, lost in her own thoughts when suddenly one of the girls asked him a question. "Tamaki-sama, what happened to your hand?" she asked curiously, pointing at Tamaki's bandaged left hand. Haruhi stiffened at the question.

"Oh this?" Tamaki lifted his hand and looked at it thoughtfully. "It resulted from an act of folly on my part." He said, smiling sadly.

Sensing his sudden melancholic mood, the ladies exchanged worried glances. They half-expected Tamaki to divulge a heroic story in getting that wound but it seemed to them that he doesn't want to talk about it. As fans, they know at least that much. They swiftly changed the topic to put Tamaki at ease. Meanwhile, Haruhi was surprised by Tamaki's response. It was rare for him to admit his idiocy or any allusion to that extent. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Hunny coming from behind one of the ladies. She instinctively hid behind the wall before he could notice her there.

"Konnichiwa, minna~" Hunny greeted as he skipped happily towards the group, in that cheery voice she knew so well. The ladies squealed the loli-shota's nickname, silently thanking their lucky stars to have the two hosts with them.

As they exchanged pleasantries, Haruhi leaned weakly against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn't expected Hunny to show up right there. Though she had planned to seek him out before school was over, she honestly didn't know how to face him. Heck, she didn't even know what to say to him. But in her heart she knew she had to see him, to talk to him for she can't leave things as it is. She made up her mind and decided to wait for them to finish talking so that she could follow Hunny out and talk to him before the day ends. With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and peeked from behind the wall to gaze at Hunny with new eyes.

There, Hunny stood before Tamaki with a smile on his face, his arms outstretched like a bird ready to take flight as he giggled and babbled random stories to his enthralled listeners. She felt a pang of disappointment. He looked so carefree and cheerful, making Haruhi wonder how he could be so. She had been thinking about him all day and yet here he was looking unaffected.

After a while, Tamaki coughed and the small group turned towards him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lively conversation ladies but could you leave us for a moment? I want to talk with Hunny-senpai for a bit." He said, addressing the ladies with an apologetic smile. The ladies quickly said their farewells and walked away together. Though they wanted to stay, they couldn't just ignore a request from their prince. Once they're out of sight, Tamaki looked away guiltily from his senpai's searching gaze.

"So, uhm, how's your wound, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, breaking the silence that fell between them.

"Ah, well," he rubbed his neck absently with his right hand, "It's healing nicely. No stitches were needed and uh, Kyoya gave me an ointment for it." he replied awkwardly. After a moment's hesitation, Tamaki faced Hunny squarely, his expression earnest. "H-Hunny-senpai!"

"Nani?"

He stood straight, his hands on his sides. "For the stunt I pulled and for all the hurtful things I've said last night, I-I'm really sorry!" he bowed his head in apology. "It was unmanly of me to treat you like that. You have always been a good friend to me and yet I-" his voice trembled. "I-I'm so ashamed of my behavior. Please forgive me!"

Hunny looked at his kouhai fondly. Tamaki is easily carried away by his emotions but when he makes a mistake, he admits it like a man and he had always admired that part of him. "Raise your head, Tama-chan. There's nothing to forgive." He said, patting Tamaki's head. "You acted like that for a reason, right?"

Tamaki raised his head. "Yes…" he met Hunny's gaze, blushing as he did so. "I-I've realized that I love Haruhi." He whispered so only Hunny can hear.

Hunny felt something pierce his heart but he ignored it and smiled jovially instead. "That's great, Tama-chan! Finally, you've realized it!" he chirped, patting Tamaki's back in congratulations.

"Still! It's no excuse! I acted badly and I should be punished!" Tamaki insisted, his right fist clenched before him. "I'll do anything for you, Hunny-senpai. Just name it!"

"Really, Tama-chan, there's no need for you to-" Hunny was suddenly struck by an idea. "Wait, I know! I'm graduating in a few months time, right?"

"I'm listening."

"Then Tama-chan, I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of Haru-chan, all right?" Hunny said, extending his pinkie towards Tamaki. "Swear on it."

_"No!"_ Haruhi thought in disbelief as she saw Tamaki straightened up and caught Hunny's pinkie with his own. _"I have to stop them with something- anything-"_ she looked around frantically.

Tamaki looked at Hunny straight in the eye. "Hunny-senpai. I'll continue looking after Haruhi like before. I swear it upon my-" but before he could finish his promise, a shoe came flying towards them. Acting on instinct, Hunny caught the shoe with his free hand before it could pass between them.

It didn't hit either of them but shock made Tamaki's knees to buckle and then he sank on the ground heavily. He looked at the shoe in Hunny's hand. "W-Who could have thrown such a thing at us? Is this heaven's way of telling me I can't redeem myself anymore?" he asked in a hysterical voice. Hunny sighed. Of all the hosts, Tamaki is always prone to believe in superstitions so he couldn't blame him to think like that.

"Tama-chan, you did nothing wrong, okay?" Hunny said firmly, as he pulled Tamaki on his feet. "Go join Kyou-chan at the club room for now. Let's talk later after you've calmed down, neh?" he smiled encouragingly.

Tamaki simply nodded and made his way to the third music room as instructed. As Tamaki turned the corner, Hunny looked at the leather shoe in his hand with a pensive expression in his face.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have done that." Haruhi muttered over and over as she ran to the school garden wearing only one of her shoes. It wasn't her intention to hurt any of them; she just wanted to interrupt Tamaki from making another frivolous oath on her behalf.<p>

As she caught sight of the familiar tree, she slowed down and approached the tree reverently. Even with all the emotional turmoil, she felt calm and safe coming to that place. As she sat down under its shade, she willed her body to relax through deep steadying breaths. After a while, she looked up and watched the leaves gently sway with the breeze. She smiled reminiscently, thinking that this place hadn't changed at all. Just last week, she had peacefully taken a nap there and was awakened by Hunny. Back then, she was unaware of Hunny's feelings and just regarded him with exasperation. She even forgot to thank him for waking her up. She shook her head in dismay.

"The next time it happens, I will react differently." Haruhi said to herself. "That is, _if_ there is a next time." She whispered sadly, as she hugged her knees closer.

With the time she had mulling over things, she finally understood that Hunny had given her many hints about his true feelings. He has been honest with her from the start and yet she had utterly missed noticing it before. She had casually brushed his declarations aside thinking that he was only playing with her. And now that she'd heard him ask Tamaki to look after her, it made his intention to give up become clear and the moment Tamaki accepts it would make things final. She didn't like that so she interfered.

Haruhi sighed tiredly and looked up again. "Okaa-san, what am I going to do? I'm not sure about my feelings yet but I don't want him to give up. Is that selfish of me?" she whispered the question that's been weighing on her mind since last night. She closed her eyes for a bit and let the breeze be her source of comfort. After a few moments, the leaves and the trunk shook as an unknown entity landed on the tree. She gasped as Hunny dropped from the tree to stand before her. "I-Found-you!" he said triumphantly.

"Ah, senpai! What are you doing here?" she asked, as she stood up in surprise.

"I think this belongs to you." Hunny said, showing the leather shoe in his right hand.

Haruhi paled. "How… how did you know?" she asked breathlessly, as she hid her socked foot behind the other unconsciously.

"Well~ there's only one person in this school who wears shoes with an unheard of brand." He said, flipping the shoe over to reveal the brand.

Haruhi felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment. "S-Sorry for wearing low class shoes." She said defensively as she tried to grab the shoe. But Hunny only giggled and held the shoe away.

"I'm just teasing you, Haru-chan. You don't have to be so angry." He said, wiggling the shoe teasingly before her. "I saw you before you left, that's why I knew it's yours."

"Okay, I get it. So just give it back now." Haruhi said in frustration as she made another lunge and missed again. Actually, it wasn't just the about the shoe, she just feel so upset about him and his carefree attitude now. It's like she's the only one who worried needlessly about this encounter. _"Is this what he meant by giving up? By acting like nothing happened?"_ she gritted her teeth as she made a grab for it again.

Hunny giggled as he sidestepped to avoid Haruhi's reach. "Just calm down, Haru-chan. You might hurt your foot if you keep going at me." He said, wagging his finger in warning. Haruhi ignored it and kept on chasing him. But he was too fast for her and the more he eluded her, the more frustrated she grew until finally she snapped. "I've had it. Keep the shoe for all I care!" Haruhi fumed, letting all the pain in her heart wash over her. "I-It doesn't matter anymore!" She said, her throat tight.

Hunny stopped prancing around; his smile is replaced by genuine concern. "Haru-chan, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I should ask you the same question." she said, stepping towards him menacingly. "Why did you ask Tamaki-senpai to swear another frivolous oath? I thought I made it clear that I don't need a guardian!" she added, poking his chest with her forefinger to emphasize her last statement. Though she couldn't accept him giving up, she can't let him decide what's best for her either.

Hunny looked at her guiltily. "I, uh, I just want someone to take care of you always…" he replied.

"And Tamaki-senpai is the perfect choice?" Haruhi asked, disbelief written on her face.

Hunny shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Tama-chan is like a prince. He knows how to treat girls, he takes his vows seriously and besides he- he loves you very much." His voice caught in his throat. "He said so himself! Boy~ you should have seen the look on his face!" he smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

Upon seeing his facial expression, something clicked inside her head. The reason Hunny is being carefree isn't because he doesn't care but because he is trying to act like his normal self towards her. He didn't know she heard his late night confession. And if it were the oblivious her, she would have noticed nothing out of the blue in his behavior.

At that moment, she knew what she must do. "Why can't it be you, senpai?" she asked softly, blushing.

Hunny dropped her shoe on the ground. "What did you say?" he looked at her wide eyed, hardly daring to breath.

"Tamaki-senpai is not the only prince. You treat girls well, you take your vows seriously and besides... you love me, too." Hunny gasped, realizing what Haruhi just said. Haruhi looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm not sure about my feelings yet but if I am such a princess in your eyes, the one I want to fuss over me, to drag me around and to protect me is you, Mitsukuni-senpai, no one else." She confessed.

Tears trickled down his eyes unnoticed, as his hand moved over his heart. "Is- is this for real or am I dreaming?" he whispered, unable to believe the turn of events.

Haruhi smiled, "Do you want me to pinch your cheeks for you?" she teased, patting his cheek with a careless finger.

With a cry, Hunny flung himself to Haruhi and hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe. "Haruhi…" A tremor of recognition ran through her as he called her by her first name repeatedly. "I-I've always wanted to be your prince but I thought it's just a dream. I'm so happy my feelings finally reached you. Finally… finally…" he said haltingly as he sobbed.

Despite herself, she got teary eyed too. She felt overwhelmed by the depth of his feelings for her. She felt it in his touch, in his voice- in his whole being. Even she can't believe how an extraordinary person like him can love her this much. And there is one thing about him that endeared him to her the most.

When he raised his tear drenched face, she wiped away his tears with a handkerchief. "You know what, I love it when you're honest with me, Mitsukuni." She said, as she brushed his bangs aside in a gentle motion.

Tears flooded his eyes again. "That's a low blow, Haru-chan. Just when I'm about to calm down. Waah~" He cried.

She gazed at him lovingly. Her senpai, whose mature and strong, is bawling like a little kid before her. Maybe this is a kind of start towards love?

His tears kept on coming and she can't keep up on wiping them away. With a sigh, she decided to employ a technique she learned from a book that will stop a girl's tears. She cupped his face in her hands and said, "Mitsukuni." His gaze immediately focused on her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss lasted only for a bit but it had gone long enough to be considered chaste. Unlike her first kiss with a girl, this kiss made her tremble with unimaginable delight. She never thought his lips would feel so warm and soft against her own. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily.

But for some reason, Hunny got teary eyed again as he stared at her. Haruhi looked at him dazedly. "Why are you still crying? It's supposed to stop a girl's tears." she said, confused.

"I'm a man, Haru-chan and you ended it too soon. I hadn't put in my tongue yet!" he said boldly in protest.

Haruhi blushed. "Wha-?"

But before Haruhi could react, Hunny mimicked her actions earlier and brought her face to his. "One more time!" he declared and just like that, they shared their first real kiss as the prince and princess in their own private world.

* * *

><p>As they walked back to the school building to attend their respective classes, Haruhi felt at peace. It felt like a heavy weight in her chest has been lifted and is replaced by sheer joy and excitement. She glanced at Hunny surreptitiously and found him smiling brightly as he hummed. She smiled. Somehow, it reminded her so much of their trek in the forest yesterday. It was a really fun memory. Just then, she remembered her literature assignment and found the perfect story to fit the assigned topic of the week.<p>

"I've got it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, I just thought of what to write for my literature assignment!" she announced, squeezing Hunny's hand excitedly. "I'll do a short story about our trip together and call it "Weekend Escape"!"

"Hmm~ Is it really that unforgettable to you, Haru-chan?" he teased.

"Of course! It brought us closer together after all." She admitted, blushing as she did so. Hunny chuckled, obviously delighted by her straight answer.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, you can help me write it, too." she added.

"Really? How can I help?" he asked, clapping his hands eagerly.

Haruhi smiled. "You can input your thoughts so it's not just my perspective but yours too. It will be a collaboration work!" she explained, obviously pleased with the idea.

Hunny considered the offer. "Hmm~ I don't know. I don't think you're ready to hear my thoughts yet..." he said cryptically.

Haruhi blinked. "Eh? Why?"

"Well, it might be too soon for you, Haru-chan." He grinned.

Haruhi caught him by the shoulders. "What do you mean? Explain it to me." She insisted.

"For example, do you remember when I said I want five kids?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded.

"I was thinking back then that you better prepare yourself for it, Haru-chan~" he smiled teasingly.

His statement quickly brought color to her cheeks and rendered her speechless. They barely even started going out and now he's proposing to her in an indirect sort of way about how far he has thought about their future together. Talk about moving fast.

Hunny grinned as he studied her expression for a moment. "See? That's why I told you, you're not ready to hear them yet." He said, tucking his hands behind his back nonchalantly.

"I-It's fine. Let's write it together!" Haruhi said in earnest. "I want to know your thoughts! I want to know that you enjoyed your stay with me as much as I do."

This time, it was Hunny's turn to blush. "Of course I loved every minute of it. It was a dream come true for me." he admitted shyly. "But if you really want to know the details then-" he smiled and extended his hand towards her. "Let's start writing then, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi took his hand happily and together, they ran the rest of the way as if their feet suddenly grew wings. She stared at their entwined hands, excited by the prospect of learning more about this loli-shota. The task will make them reveal embarrassing thoughts but she had some kind of premonition that their collaboration work is going to be a masterpiece.

* * *

><p>After school, Hunny and Haruhi was sitting side by side at one of the tables inside the Host Club room. Haruhi was busy writing while Hunny watched her progress attentively. From time to time, Haruhi would ask him something and Hunny would whisper his answer in her ear. Afterwards, the brunette would blush and look flustered but will obediently write down what he said. Sometimes, the loli-shota will take the pen from her and write a few lines that made Haruhi laugh. They seemed engrossed in their task that they failed to notice the pairs of eyes watching from behind a crack in the front door.<p>

Though there's no club activity, the other hosts wanted to hang out in the club room. But when they arrived and sensed the atmosphere hanging around the loli-shota and the precocious brunette, they couldn't barge in like they used to.

"They seem to be having fun." the twins commented in unison.

"I think it's best to leave them alone for a while." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"Hey Tono, aren't you going to do anything?" Hikaru asked, eyeing the prince curiously.

"They could be dating for all we know." Kaoru added.

The twins expected the host king to make a fuss but they were surprised that Tamaki only shook his head with a confident smile. "How naive. If Hunny-senpai wants to date my daughter, he has to go through me first! But for now, I'll leave them alone." He looked inside the room one last time, absently stroking his bandaged hand. "I've already imposed on them enough."

The twins were about to ask him about it but Tamaki quickly looped his arms over the twins' shoulders and led them away. "Let's go, my comrades! I want to visit a commoners' supermarket today!" he announced. Kyoya and Mori exchanged glances and quietly followed the trio down the hall.

Meanwhile, Hunny glanced at the front door. "What is it? Is someone by the door?" Haruhi asked, as she noticed the direction of his gaze.

"Nope. I just thought we're totally alone right now." Hunny commented.

"Of course we are. There's no club activity and the others could be on their way home now." Haruhi replied, as she resumed her writing. Hunny stood up and moved away from his seat. Suddenly, Haruhi tensed as his arms wound around her shoulders from behind. "Haruhi~" he whispered playfully.

She relaxed. "What is it, Mitsukuni?" she asked, playing along.

Hunny rested his head at the nook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent contentedly. "I love you very, very much!" he professed.

Haruhi felt tears clog her throat. "Well, I-"

"Shh~" Hunny crooned. "It's all right. You don't have to answer now. I just want to let you know."

Silently, she dropped her pen and held his arms tightly around her. Hunny is an important person to her now. Once she had sort out her feelings for him, she will let him know. Someday, she will confess to him straight from the heart. "Wait for me, okay?" she whispered.

"I always will."

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, it's done! Woo hoo~! *throws confetti in the air*

I'm so happy I've shipped Haruhi and Hunny like the way I wanted! I can literally see them being all cute and lovey dovey. Fufufu~

So, any final thoughts? This is your last chance to share how the story made you feel. C'mon~ I'm sure you wanna say something~ *nudges you with my elbow*

Anyway, thank you so much for sticking around and reading my fanfic! Stay tuned for more stories from me! :D

Take care everyone, have a nice day and always believe in love! Adieu! :D

**P.S.** Involving the other hosts' reaction is inspired by **mcangel1976**'s review. Thank you so much dear! :)

This is how I value your comments, my dear readers. So don't hesitate to leave suggestions. I'll try my best to accommodate them. Tee hee~


End file.
